Undisclosed Desire
by Annaylie
Summary: When the two worlds finally collide both Sesshomaru and Kagome will finally understand why it is that humans and demons lived in separate worlds and their desire for one another will finally be put to the test. Rated MA for sexual content and adult content. Full summary inside.
1. The Single Life (REVISITED)

AN: I know a lot of you are very upset about some of the changes I made regarding The Demonic King. Believe me I'm still thinking whether I made a right choice or not. However one thing is for sure that if I left that story the way it is than that story would have stayed unfinished. After reading through the Demonic King, I lost interest in writing that story and that became the reason why it took so long to update it. Which is why I decided to change it around and see where I can go with it. I know it wasn't something that you guys wanted the see but in all honesty, I needed to find a way to finish that story. The Demonic King became a project that I have been working on for more than two years and it came to a point where that story needs to end. One way or another.

Again I am so sorry. Which is why I am going to write a brand new story(Well sort of brand new). This story is a newer version of one my old ones Moonlight Ecstasy(Which I ended up deleting). The reason why I stopped writing that one is because I too lost interest in writing that one. However, I decided to keep the story but change it around. I'm going to add to it as well as do some major editing. Hopefully this time I will be able to finish this story.

Enjoy.

 **FULL SUMMARY: Moonlight Ecstasy is considered to be Tokyo most popular demon nightclub and only a few selected human are allowed to enter the club. Ran by Sesshomaru Taisho only the best of the best can enter his club.**

 **Kagome Higurashi recently got dumped by Inuyasha Taisho and in order for her to move on with her life, Kagome decides to return to Moonlight Ecstasy, not knowing if she is still allowed passage inside the club. So it came to a surprise that Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho allowed her entrance to the club.**

 **Sesshomaru Taisho became relieved after learning that Inuyasha and Kagome had indeed broken up and the only way for Sesshomaru to finally have the girl that has been haunting his dream since he first laid eyes on her, is to show that he is not the man that his brother described him to be.**

 **When the two words finally collide both Sesshomaru and Kagome will finally understand why it is that humans and demons lived in separate worlds and their desire for one another will finally be put to the test as Kagome's past comes back to haunt her.**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: The Single life.

Both Sango and Kagome finally entered their favorite café for a nice quiet breakfast. It was Friday and each of the girls had the day off, which means it was time for them to let out some steam. Especially Kagome since she had one hell of week. Even though Sango has an idea on what had happen to Kagome a few days ago, however she was waiting for her to finally say something.

And by the look on her face, Kagome is going to blow up any minute. So Sango quickly took a sip of the green tea she had just order and silently waited for Kagome to say something.

"That stupid ungrateful prick" Kagome said after taking a few sips of her green tea. Being the shrine maiden that she is, Kagome has been known for being a well mannered young girl, however right now, she was pissed and she needed to let out all the built up frustration she was feeling.

"That's it sweetheart, let it all out" Sango said to the girl sitting in front of her. She placed her hand on top of Kagome's hand and continued to listen at what Kagome had to say about a certain hanyou who had recently dumped her.

Earlier that week, Kagome got dumped by her high school sweetheart Inuyasha Taisho. Apparently Kagome wasn't good enough for him and with her being a very respective Shrine maiden, Inuyasha ended up cheating on Kagome with Kikyo, who is known as the town slut. Of course Kagome spotted the two of them on top of Inuyasha's bed, Kagome decided that enough was enough and ended her relationship with Inuyasha.

"If he thinks that I am going to just sit around and cry myself into a deep depression than he's got another thing coming" Kagome said before she scoffed, "The sex wasn't even that great anyway" She added causing her best friend to choke on her drink before she began to laugh. Despite being who she is, Kagome wasn't your typical shrine maiden. She still went out and had a lot of fun with her friends.

"If the sex wasn't that great then why did you stay with him to begin with? Everybody know that sex is the best part in any relationship" Sango asked. Kagome gave her best friend the look. The look that said it all which only made Sango feel sorry for her.

"Because I loved him. I mean look at you and Miroku. You guys have been dating since the 8th grade" Kagome said with a pout on her face. She always envied her best friend and the relationship she had with Miroku. Those two were perfect together.

"Yea but the sex is amazing with him. Trust me, if the sex wasn't all that great I would of dumped his ass a long time ago" Sango said and Kagome began to laugh. Kagome knew that was a complete lie and Sango knew it.

"No you wouldn't, you love that man way too much" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Yea you're right I do" Sango said with a smile.

"Aww I want what you and Miroku have, an amazing love life" Kagome said with a pout. That cute little pout that made all the boys crazy only made Sango reach over and pinch her best friend's cheek. The glare that Kagome gave her made Sango pinch her even harder.

"And you will. One day" Sango said after she pulled her hand away.

"Yea I guess" Kagome said as she took another sip of her drink after rubbing her now sore cheek. Damn why did Sango have to pinch her so hard.

"Okay let me ask you this. Why did Inuyasha dumped you anyway? It seemed like you two were the perfect couple, I mean I thought that you guys were destined for each other" Sango asked.

"Yea that what I thought so too but apparently I wasn't good enough for him. I'm sorry but I am not the type that wants my ass hanging out everytime I go out in public. I mean that's what Inuyasha used to like about me, the fact that I am a good girl and that I respected my body" Kagome said.

"Yea a good girl that loves sex" Sango mumbled.

"Oh shut up. You love it too" Kagome said with a smile.

"True" Sango said with a smile.

"But anyway I'm done with Inuyasha, I am going to find me a real man" Kagome said.

"And what better place than the infamous Moonlight Ecstasy?" Sango suggested. Kagome nearly spat out her drink after hearing Sango's comment. Has her best friend truly lost it or was she being serious?

"You're kidding right? That's Sesshomaru's club and you know Sesshomaru isn't too fond with human entering his club" Kagome said.

"So? Miroku and I go there all the time" Sango said casually.

"Yea that's because Miroku is friends with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and since you're his girlfriend you are allowed in as well. Me? I have no relationship with Inuyasha so therefore I have no business entering that club let alone the VIP room where we used to hang out in" Kagome said.

"You are friends with me Kagome and If I want you in then you are going in. You said it yourself that you want to find a man and what better place than a demon club. You should know better that anybody that being in a relationship with a demon is the most exciting feeling ever. Regardless if the sex is involved or not" Sango said.

"I don't think I should. Besides I really don't want to see Inuyasha and I honestly don't want to deal with Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"If Sesshomaru starts acting funny towards you then we will leave. Besides what if he does decide to let you stay in the club? You never know unless you try" Sango said with a smile.

Kagome finally gave in."Fine. I'll do it but if Sesshomaru starts looking at me weird than I am out of there" Kagome said.

"Awesome! Let's get you all sexy for tonight" Sango said as she got up and left the café with Kagome walking right beside her.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru Taisho was now sipping on a glass of bourbon when he spotted his younger brother Inuyasha walking in with some chick right beside him. he was shocked to see that Kagome wasn't with him. Although, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk when he thought that Kagome might actually be single again . He always did have a huge crush on the little human girl when he first met her while she had first entered high school, however he left her alone when he realized that she and Inuyasha were dating. Even as the years went by, his feelings towards Kagome never changed.

Inuyasha finally entered the VIP room with the girl next to him and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. Yea either Inuyasha and Kagome did indeed break up or Inuyasha is cheating on her. The thought that Inuyasha might actually be hurting her this way only made Sesshomaru that much more pissed off with his younger brother.

"So no Kagome I see" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink as he tried to keep his inner demon in check.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and looked at his brother."Nah She and I broke up a few days ago. So with that being said I want you to remove Kagome's name from the VIP list and add Kikyo's name to the list" Inuyasha said as he gave Kikyo a peck on the cheeks.

"So just like that, you are going to erase Kagome from your life?" Sesshomaru asked. His inner demon finally relax after hearing Inuyasha say that he and Kagome finally broke up. Which was good since he was ready to kill his younger brother. Despite her relationship with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru always found a way to watch out for Kagome. Especially since Inuyasha was a total idiot at times.

"As you can see I already did" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Dear God, Sesshomaru really wanted to punch his brother in the face, however today was Friday and Sesshomaru needed to make sure that his club was ready for tonight. In case Kagome decides to show up.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I always knew you were the stupid one, Inuyasha. I just didn't think you were this stupid" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink before pulling out the VIP list.

"Hey you said it yourself that you don't like humans entering the club let alone the VIP area. So I am just doing you a favor and removing Kagome from that list. I'm done with her so she is no longer needed in here" Inuyasha said.

"Doing me a favor? You do realize that this doesn't change a thing? I'm removing a human just so I can add another one" Sesshomaru couldn't help chuckle softly at his brother own stupidity. "Remind me again why I let you into this club in the first place, little brother?" Sesshomaru added.

"Serious Sesshomaru, I really don't want to have this conversation with you, just please add Kikyo to the list and I will be on my way" Inuyasha said.

"Alright brother whatever you say" Sesshomaru said before asking Kikyo how to spell her name. Once Sesshomaru finished writing her name, he closed the book and placed it back into the drawer.

"It's done" Sesshomaru said after folding his arms across his check. He leaned back on his chair and couldn't help but smirk at his brother's idiocy.

"Alright cool" Inuyasha said before taking Kikyo by the hand and escorting her out of the VIP room. The couple stopped once they reached the door because of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Just so you know Inuyasha, I did not remove Kagome from the list" Sesshomaru said, his smirk only grew wider.

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Kagome is still welcome here. Unlike you, I can still tolerate her, and besides she is fun to have around" Sesshomaru said as he thought about the young Miko. Its true, she was fun to have around, despite her beliefs and how she was raised.

"Let me guess. you want to get between her legs and fuck her? I saw the way you looked at her when we were dating Sesshomaru so don't try to deny it" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What I do with my personal life is none of your business Inuyasha, and now that Kagome is single, whatever she does in her personal life is none of your business as well" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of drink and went back to work.

"Asshole" Inuyasha mumble under his breath as he walked out of the VIP room with Kikyo right behind him.

Now that Kagome is finally away from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is going to do whatever it takes to bring that little Miko that much more closer to him. It's time for a real man to show Kagome what life is all about and what better person than Sesshomaru himself. Oh yea, tonight is going to be one interesting night.

!

!

!

!

"So what do you think?" Kagome said as she walked out of Sango's closet wearing a long sleeve black halter top dress with a deep V cut design. Sango blew out a whistle when she saw her best friend. The girl was looking hot and all the guys were going to be drooling once they see her. Who knows maybe Sesshomaru as well.

"Remind me again why Inuyasha dumped you" Sango said as she continued to straighten her hair.

"Please Inuyasha is out of my life. So no more talking about him tonight" Kagome said as she walked over to Sango vanity and began to fix her hair with the curling iron.

"You do realize that you're probably going to see him tonight" Sango said.

"I know, but like I said I am done with Inuyasha" Kagome said as she began to curl her hair.

"Girl I admire your spirit" Sango said as she unplugged her iron and placed it on the vanity and walked over to her closet. A couple of seconds later, Sango walked out of her closet wearing a short black plunge neckline dress with short lace sleeves.

"Looking good Sango. Miroku won't be able to keep his hands off you tonight" Kagome said with a wink.

"That the whole idea. He may be a pervert but I'm going to be nice to him tonight and let him do whatever he wants to me" Sango said with a smile as she fixed her make up. Sango had on a more natural look with some pink lip stick while Kagome had the black smoky eyes and pink lipstick style.

"I'm shocked. you usually hate it when he grabs your ass" Kagome said.

"I know, but like I said I am going to let him have his fun tonight" Sango said.

"Well I am all done" Kagome said as she unplugged her curling iron.

"Well then let's get out of here and have some fun" Sango said as she and Kagome slipped into their black stilettos and grabbed their hand bags and walked out of Sango's room. Sango went to grab her keys that was on the dining room table while Kagome grabbed her coat. Once the girls had everything they needed, they walked out of Sango's small manor. After making sure that everything was locked, Sango and Kagome walked over to Sango's 2015 Dodge Charger and drove straight toward the club.

!

!

!

!

He was in the second floor at the VIP Lounge when he caught a whiff of her scent. he walked over to the railing to see if he was able to spot her. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru spotted Kagome entering his club and he was surprise when he saw what she was wearing. Who knew that Kagome had such a naughty side. With the clothes that she was wearing, Sesshomaru is definitely planning on keeping a close eye on her and what better way then to invite her over to the VIP Lounge.

Even though he kept her name on the list, Sesshomaru had a feeling that she wouldn't come up to the VIP Lounge unless she was invited since she is no longer dating Inuyasha. Sesshomaru placed his drink on the bar and left the lounge. Once he made it down stairs, he spotted Kagome and Sango at the bar ordering drinks.

Sesshomaru placed both of his hand on Kagome's waist before whispering into her ear. "I'm surprise to see you here". Dear God she smelled so good and being this close to her made Sesshomaru want to lick every inch of her curvy body. He was tempted to shut down the club for the evening and spend some alone time with the naughty vixen that haunted his dreams.

Kagome immediately froze in place. No one is dumb enough to mistake that deep yet erotic voice that belong to the one and only Sesshomaru Taisho. Being this close to him made her both nervous and excited at the same time. As she tried her best to step away from him, the grip Sesshomaru had on her waist only tightened even more. Sesshomaru and his demonic aura had begun reeking havoc inside of Kagome's mind and made see and experience things she has never experienced before. Which only made her that much more nervous being around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a whiff of her arousal and instantly smirked.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not suppose to be here so I'll leave if you want me to" Kagome whispered softly. Sesshomaru immediately saw a pout forming on her lips, the way her bottom lip poke out like gave Sesshomaru the urge to bite that lip. Slowly he turned Kagome around and stared right into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry. You can stay if you want" Sesshomaru finally let go of her waist and sat on the bar stool beside her. After letting Sango know that Miroku was upstairs waiting for her, Sango immediately took that as a hint and left Kagome's side. She saw the way that Sesshomaru looked at her when he arrived so Sango knew that Kagome will be perfectly safe with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is not going to let any man near Kagome tonight. Sesshomaru was good man underneath all that hard exterior, and its about time that Kagome realizes that.

After seeing her best friend walk away, Kagome couldn't help but smile at Sesshomaru. Despite what Inuyasha told her about his brother, Kagome knew deep down that Sesshomaru is a very sweet and honorable man. Yea the man was sexy and had a killer smirk, but he wouldn't make any of his friends do anything that they were uncomfortable with.

"Thank you" Kagome said with a smile. The way the light shined in her eyes made her even more beautiful. Just looking at this angel made Sesshomaru realize just how idiotic his brother truly is.

"Not a problem Kagome and if you want you can join me in the VIP Lounge" Sesshomaru said. A part of him wanted to see the look on his brother's face when Kagome enters the lounge and also Sesshomaru wants to show the rest of the guys to see just how beautiful Kagome is. Being raised as shrine maiden, Kagome has a sense of innocent around her. Some would have found that quality to be unflattering, however Sesshomaru admired that about. Despite her past relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome sill remained a innocent young girl. However tonight, there is nothing innocent about Kagome Higurashi

Now what appeared before him is a vixen ready to play and break a few hearts.

"Yes I would like that actually" Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright then let's go" Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and intertwined his finger along with her. Kagome didn't mind. She felt somewhat protected standing this close to Sesshomaru as they headed towards the VIP Lounge.

The VIP Lounge has always been Kagome favorites spot in the entire club. It took up the entire second floor. It had it's own bar, a few lounge chairs for people who didn't want to dance or needed a spot to rest, as well as a dance floor. The entire club was painted black with silver lighting on the ceiling. The interiors were all black as well.

When the couple finally enter the VIP Lounge, all eyes were on them. Both Kouga and Inuyasha were shocked to see Kagome wearing something so revealing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, he knew that the boys were looking at Kagome.

" _That's right boys. She is with me"_ Sesshomaru said to himself as he escorted Kagome to the bar. He order himself a drink since Kagome still had her apple martini in her hand. Once Sesshomaru got his drink, he and Kagome walk straight toward one of the lounge chairs. Right when Kagome took a seat, she saw Miroku and Sango walking straight towards them.

"See what I told you? Sesshomaru still likes you" Sango said with a smirk causing Kagome to blush. Sesshomaru began to wonder what the girls were talking about and Sango noticed his look right away.

"Since she is no longer with Inuyasha, she was worried that she wasn't allowed back up here, let alone the club" Sango said to Sesshomaru.

"Well like I told her earlier, she is always welcome here. " Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome with longing eyes before placing his hand on her thigh. Kagome couldn't help but gasp softly as she felt Sesshomaru gently squeezing her thigh. "Beside it would be fun to piss off Inuyasha" Sesshomaru added as he smirked at the two girls in front of him. Both Sango and Kagome couldn't agree more with him.

A song that both of the girls love finally came on, making Sango eager to dance with her best friend.

" Oh our Song! Dance with me Kagome" Sango said as she started to shake her hips. Kagome began to laugh.

"But of course Sango" Kagome said as she placed her drink on the table beside her before letting Sesshomaru help her got off the chair. As she made it to the dance floor with Sango beside her, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had his eyes on her. So Kagome decided to give him a little show. Its the least she could do for allowing her back into the VIP room. Beside it would be fun to tease the great Daiyoukai.

You know tonight  
I'm feeling a little out of control  
Is this me  
You wanna get crazy  
Cause I don't give a...

I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
If you really knew me  
You'd know it's not the norm

Kagome locked hands with Sango as they began to shake and grind their hips to the music.

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it fuck you

The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night

Kagome turned around. With her back now facing Sango's chest, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was still watching her and she couldn't help but wink at the demon. Sesshomaru noticed and gave her his signature smirk.

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm dancing a lot  
I'm taking shots  
And I'm feeling fine

I'm kissing all the boys and girls  
Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind.

Kagome turned back around and intertwined her hands with Sango. Both girls puckered up their lips and made a kissing sound as they continued to grind their hips along with the music. Seeing Kagome dance like that in front of him made Sesshomaru crave her even more. He turned around and noticed that Inuyasha was watching Kagome, unaware that Kikyo was sucking on his neck. Sesshomaru smirked.

 _"You've lost your chance with her Inuyasha"_ Sesshomaru said to himself.

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it fuck you

The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

Sesshomaru turned back around and noticed that Kagome was now looking at him. The way she was shaking her hips was so enticing that Sesshomaru didn't even realize that he licked his bottom lips until he saw Kagome blow him a kiss. Yea he is definitely going to have his way with Kagome.

In the morning  
When I wake up  
I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
But baby  
Not tonight

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)

Yeah  
That feels good  
I needed that

Yeah  
Get crazy  
Let's go

That's right  
C'mon

Give it to me now  
Don't stop  
Yeah

The look she made during the last part of the song made Sesshomaru's cock twitch. he couldn't help but wonder if those were the face she made during sex. Once the song was over, Sesshomaru got up and walked over to where Kagome and Sango were standing at. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his. He leaned over and whispered in the young girl's ear.

"Naughty little girl" he said before giving Kagome's earlobe a quick nip. Kagome tilted her head and looked right at Sesshomaru. "I take it you enjoyed the show?" Kagome whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes" Sesshomaru growled huskily in her ear causing the young girl to giggle softly. By this time Sango was already back with Miroku, giving the young couple some space.

The DJ began to play a new song. One that he would love to dance with Kagome.

"Dance with me, you little vixen" Sesshomaru said.

"Of course" Kagome said with a smirk.

 _[Diddy:]_  
Can you feel me  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Ooh yeah  
On the dance floor  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Lets play a game  
On the dance floor  
(Oh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah

Kagome began to grind her hips along with Sesshomaru's. His hand were now on her hips as he held her in place.

Let's play a game  
Let's pretend for a second  
You don't know who I am or what I do  
Let's just put it to the side  
I can feel your heart beating  
I can hear you breathing  
Look into your eyes  
Trying to see into your mind  
See into your soul  
See, no limits to the levels  
Me and you can go  
When it's me, I take control  
But it's something about you  
That makes me wanna change  
I like the way you dancing  
And the way you play the game  
I like the way you take away the pain  
The way you tell me that you want it  
Not saying a thing  
The way you got me going  
Got me going outta brains  
I see us going at it  
Going in and out of them lanes

I don't want your innocence  
I don't want you to stutter  
I don't want a commitment  
I don't want you to suffer  
I don't want your number  
Baby, I want you to wonder  
I want you to come up  
Looking like something you wanna

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. This song fit perfectly with how he felt about Kagome. Even though she broke up with Inuyasha he wondered if Kagome was ready for a relationship or was she going to enjoy the single life. Kagome immediately turned around and faced Sesshomaru as she lip-synced along with the song.

 _[Christina Aguilera:]_  
Tell me, what you thinking about  
When you got me waiting patiently  
And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody  
But there's something about you  
That really got me feeling weak  
And I'm trying to find the words to speak

Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
I can picture you in my room  
Until the morning  
I don't even know your name  
Boy, I need to know your name  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
Tell me if you want it

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)  
I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)

Sesshomaru smirked. Despite if she was ready or not, he is going to enjoy spending some time with the little vixen dancing in front of him. Kagome slowly turned around. Her ass was now grounding along Sesshomaru's pelvic.

 _[Diddy:]_  
You're dreams fulfilled  
You're rocking with the best  
Unforgivable I'ma put your limits to the test  
You're pulsating, your heart is beating outta your chest  
You're hyperventilating, trying to catch your breath  
(Don't stop)  
I'm the first, I'm the next, I'm the end  
I'm the boss, in your thoughts, that'll make your mind bend  
Look how I approach you, look how I expose you  
Look how I`ve studied every move, now I know you  
I don't wanna control you, I wanna console you  
And do everything that I told you  
Get high with me, come touch the sky with me  
Fly with me, see life with new eyes with me  
(Don't stop)  
I'm the dream, I'm the one, I'm the reason you come  
I'm a king, I'm a hung, I'm a beast  
I'm the last thing your eyes see  
The passion's inside me, it's yours  
Now come try me, c'mon

With her eyes closed, Kagome hadn't realize the look of hunger that Inuyasha was giving her. Sesshomaru noticed it and he couldn't help but turn Kagome around so she was now facing him. Her pelvic was now grinding along with his. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her ass and brought her body closer to his as he buried his face in-between Kagome's neck and shoulder. He felt Inuyasha's eyes on them and he knew right away that Inuyasha was pissed.

" _Good, let him be pissed"_ Sesshomaru said to himself.

 _[Christina Aguilera:]_  
Tell me, what you thinking about  
When your hands is all on me  
Cause I've been thinking about  
All the possibilities  
Ain't no other place that I really wanna be  
Cause you're sweepin' me off my feet

Boy, I got my eyes on you  
Tell me what you wanna do  
I can picture you in my room  
Until the morning  
I don't even know your name  
Boy, I need to know your name  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
Tell me if you want it

Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome. Their lips were just inches apart as they continued to grind to the music. He was able to hear her panting, which only made him crave her even more.

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)  
I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
So tell me how you want it (Tell me)  
And you don't have to fight it (Baby you're invited)  
Cause baby you're invited (Baby)

 _[Christina Aguilera: (Bridge)]_  
I got a selection of the positions of affection  
With no pressure  
So tell me  
Tell me how you want it, tell me how you want it babe  
I got a selection of the positions of affection  
With no pressure  
So tell me  
Tell me how you want it  
Tell me how you want it babe

Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it  
Do that shit do that shit do it

By the time the song was over, Sesshomaru slammed his lips on Kagome's. he was shocked when he noticed that Kagome was kissing him back. After a few seconds of kissing her passionately on the lips, Sesshomaru pulled back and noticed the look of lust in Kagome's eyes. Maybe winning her heart won't be so hard after all.

!

!

!

!

It was 3am and the night was finally over. Sesshomaru decided it was best to send everyone home, however most of them were in no condition to drive. So being the good demon that he is, Sesshomaru decided to call everyone a cab.

"But Fluffy I don't want to leave my car. What if it gets stolen?" Sango said as she glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the young girl before him.

"Because you are drunk. I am going to call a cab for you and Miroku. You are not working tomorrow so you can pick up your car once you feel better. I promise, no one is going to touch your baby" Sesshomaru said as he noticed Sango trying to get up from the chair. The girl was clearly wasted since she almost landed on top of Miroku.

"Ugh I hate you Fluffy" Sango said.

"Love you too Sango" Sesshomaru said as he walked away from Sango and headed straight toward where Kagome was sitting at. Poor girl is going to end up with one serious headache in the morning.

"You are coming with me" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Whatever you say daddy" Kagome said before Sesshomaru decided to picked her up bridal style. Even with the scent of alcohol, Kagome's natural scent was simply divine.

After making sure that everybody got home safely, Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the passenger side of his car. Once he climbed into the driver side of his car, he saw Kagome looking right at him.

"Do you even know where I live?" Kagome asked.

"You dated my brother remember, trust me I know where you live" Sesshomaru said as he turned on his car. Once the engine purred to life, he drove out of the parking lot and headed straight toward Kagome's place. Luckily for him, Kagome still lived at the Higurashi Shrine with her family and not in the city with Sango and her family.

After driving for twenty minutes, Sesshomaru finally arrived at the Shrine. He parked his car and once the car was off, he quickly got out of the car and walked straight over to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door for Kagome and helped her out of the car. Once Kagome was out of the car, they began to walk over to the front door. Kagome immediately pulled out her keys and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I had a great time tonight Sesshomaru. Thank you" Kagome said with a smile. She tried her best to unlock the front door, however she was feeling quite dizzy, so Sesshomaru helped her with her keys. Once inside, Kagome told him where her room was and once they reach the stairs, Sesshomaru decided to pick Kagome up and carry bridal style towards her to avoid any injuries.

Once inside her room, Sesshomaru placed Kagome on her bed and tucked her in. He smiled softly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Remember what I said Kagome. You are always welcome to enter my club" He gave her another soft kiss on her cheek, very close to her lips this time. "I had an amazing time tonight Kagome" Sesshomaru added and Kagome nodded her head and smile.

Before leaving the shrine, Sesshomaru entered Kagome's private bathroom and pulled out some medicine and retrieve a glass a water from the kitchen. So that Kagome would have it ready for her for when she woke up in the morning.

After making sure that she had everything she needed, Sesshomaru glance at Kagome one last time and noticed that she was already fast asleep. Smiling softly, Sesshomaru finally left the shrine after making sure all of the doors were locked.

As he made it back to his place, Sesshomaru never really noticed how huge and lonely it could be. Once he made it to his bedroom and quickly undressed, he thought about how delicious Kagome would look laying naked on his bed, waiting for her beloved to join her. With that thought still in his head, Sesshomaru climbed into bed, thinking about the sweet Miko and what his next move might be.

!

!

!

!

Yes I know you guys are wondering why I deleted Moonlight Ecstasy only to repost it once again. Like I said before, I am doing some changes with this story. Deleting the story completely is much more easier for me than going back and editing the chapters. Plus The plotline will be changing as well, so the story won't be the same as before.

Please disregard and misspelling and grammar error. I am after all only human.

Songs in chapter.  
Christina Aguilera: Not Myself Tonight  
Diddy Feat Christina Aguilera: Tell Me

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE CHAPTER 2:**

 **"Are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked.**

 **"Ugh no which is why I am asking you to do this little favor for me" Sango said.**

 **"You know you are lucky that I love you and that I have the spare key to your car" Kagome said.**

 **"Yes and I love you too Kagome" Sango moaned.**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sango, hearing you having sex on the phone is not cool. Tell Miroku to stop" Kagome said.**

 **"You know I can't. Once this beast starts there is no stopping him" Sango said with a grunt.**

 **"Ugh that is just nasty. I'm hanging up now" Kagome said as she hanged up the phone.**

 **She finally made it to the club and saw Sesshomaru talking to a bunch of people who were carrying beers into his club. She walked up to him and Sesshomaru was surprise to see her.**

 **"Kagome? What are you doing here" Sesshomaru said.**

 **"Sango is a little preoccupied at the moment" Kagome said with disgust before adding "So I am here to pick up her car" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.**


	2. The Aftermath (REVISITED)

AN: I am very happy with all the positive reviews that I got for the first chapter. It warms my heart seeing a lot of people enjoying my story. With that being said, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy.

 **AGES**

 **Kagome: 22**

 **Sango: 22**

 **Miroku: 23**

 **Inuyasha: 23**

 **Kikyo: 22**

 **Sesshomaru: 28**

 **Kouga: 25**

 **WARNING: LIME SMUTNESS IN CHAPTER.**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

"Ugh I am never drinking again" Kagome mumble to herself as she slowly got up from the bed. It was Saturday morning and Kagome was starting to feel the affects from last night's party with Sango and the others. Memories of last night came flooding in and it was the first time in a very long time that Kagome had so much fun. She then noticed the two pills and a glass water with a small note beside it. It was from Sesshomaru.

 _Thank you for a wonderful now take the medicine and don't turn into a stranger on me.  
_ _Sesshomaru._

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly to herself as a smile slowly appeared on her lips after reading the small note. She then took the medicine and looked over at her clock that was sitting on the nightstand and practically jumped out of her skin when she saw what time it was.

It was noon and Kagome promised that she would help around in the shrine today. Dear God, if she don't hurry up, her grandfather is going to kill her. She quickly ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she saw her reflection on the mirror, she nearly groaned in response. Normally she never sleeps with her make-up on, but since she was so tired last night, she completely forgot to remove it. Once she was done cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, Kagome quickly removed her dress and jumped right in the shower.

After ten minutes of bathing, Kagome turned off the shower head and climbed out of the shower. She tied her hair in a messy bun and slipped into her bath robe. After picking up Sango's dress from the floor, Kagome walked out of the bathroom. She placed the dress on her bed and walked straight toward her closet. Knowing that it would make her grandfather very happy, Kagome pulled out her priestess robes from her closet. Hopefully seeing Kagome where the traditional robes, her grandfather wouldn't be so mad at her for being late.

After deciding what bra and panty to wear, Kagome removed her bathrobe and slipped into her undergarments. She rubbed a little bit of baby lotion all over her body before putting on her shrine robes. Once Kagome was ready, she walked out of her bedroom and headed straight toward the kitchen. There she saw her mother making some lunch and her younger brother watching some TV.

"Good afternoon everybody" Kagome said as she sat down on one of the dining chairs. Kagome's mother Kiera turned around and smile softly at her daughter.

"Aww sweetie don't worry about helping out your grandfather today, I told him that I was going to" Kiera said as she handed her daughter a cold glass of water with two aspirins. Kagome quickly explained to her mother that she had already taken some when she woke up.

"Really? And I was going to wear this just to make him happy" Kagome said before taking a seat on one of the dining room chairs.

"I know Kagome but you had a rough week and I know you came home late last night, so I told your grandfather that you were going to take a day off today" Kiera said as she placed a plate of food in front of Kagome. Her mother made her some grilled chicken and a little bit of brown rice.

"Thanks mom you're the best" Kagome said as she smiled at her mother. She whispered a silent prayer before digging into the food. Kiera pulled out a chair and sat right next to her mother.

"So how was it last night?" Kiera asked her daughter.

"It was nice, Sango and I went to Sesshomaru's club" Kagome said after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Sesshomaru? Isn't he Inuyasha's older brother?" Kiera asked as she stared at her daughter. She was surprise to hear that Kagome is still hanging out with someone from Inuyasha's family. What that boy did to her before their break-up truly broke Kagome's heart.

"Yes and apparently he still likes me since he allowed me in the club" Kagome said as she smile at her mother, remembering Sesshomaru's kind gesture really took Kagome by surprise.

Moonlight Ecstasy is a demon-only club and only a few humans are allowed to enter the club. The only humans that were allowed to enter were those that Sesshomaru or any member among his circle knew. Since the Feudal Era, demons and human lived separate lives and two of them weren't allowed to co-exist with one another.

It was a sad world that they live in but its the way life is and even though it can be hard at times, Kagome wouldn't change it for anything. She and her family as well as Sango and her family have it the easy way. Because of their job and what they do for the living, the Higurashi clan as well as the Taijiya clan are two of the few families that keep both worlds balanced out. If it weren't for those few families, Tokyo would be a city of complete chaos.

"Well I am not going to tell you what you need to do but I do want you to be careful at least. I don't want to see you get hurt by another Taisho and I certainly don't need to remind you of how dangerous this world can be. The Taisho clan may be a well respected demon clan, however many will see that as weakness if they are caught hanging around humans" Kiera said.

"I know mom and trust me I haven't forgotten about that. This world is a dangerous place and many people, demons and humans alike still hate the idea that we are trying to reunite with everybody" Kagome said sadly.

"You are smart girl Kagome and I am very proud of you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. What Inuyasha did to you was very hurtful, especially since the two of you had been together since high school" Kiera said with smile.

"I know mom and I promise that I will be careful from now on. Besides I want to enjoy the single life as much as I can and besides it has been a while since I was single so maybe this would be good for me. At least now I can concentrate on more important things like helping grandfather out with the shrine." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"That's good, baby girl. Though I am not too sure if that is what you want Kagome." Kiera said with a smile on her face as well.

"What do you mean mom?" Kagome asked.

"I mean do you really want to spend the rest of your life as a shrine maiden? You are a very smart girl Kagome, and I don't want you staying here and working on the shrine just because you want to please me or even your grandfather. Whatever you decide on Kagome, know that this entire family is going to support you one hundred percent.

"Thanks mom" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Once Kagome finally finished her plate, she got up from the chair and walked over to the sink. After cleaning off her dishes, Kagome turned around and saw her mother still sitting on the chair.

"Well I am going to go take Sango's dress to the cleaners, I'll be back later" Kagome said as she as she placed a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"Are you going to take the car?" Kiera asked.

"No it's a beautiful day out so I am going to go for a walk around the city once I drop off the dress. I'm just going to go change before I leave" Kagome said as she stood by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Alright just be careful" Kiera said.

"Don't worry mom, I will" Kagome said as she ran upstairs and into her bedroom. After ten minutes Kagome walked out of her bedroom wearing a white tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and her black and white high top converse. Sango's dress was inside her purse along with her cellphone, iPod and wallet. She made it back downstairs and said her goodbyes to her family before putting on her aviator sunglasses.

!

!

!

!

After dropping off Sango's dress at the dry cleaners, Kagome decided to take a walk around the park. After arriving at the park, Kagome bought herself a drink at one of the concession stands. She took a seat at one of the benches and watched the kids around her play. Kagome sighed after taking a few sips of her drink. Not only did she thought about what has happened to within the last few days but she also thought about what her mother had told her during lunch.

She really did believed that Inuyasha was the one for her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Get married and have a whole bunch of kids running around the house. However that dream slowly ended after Inuyasha dumped her for Kikyo. Now Kagome had no idea what she wants now. Sure she understood that she is still young and everything but deep down Kagome always hated the idea of being alone. Not many people are fond of the fact that Kagome is a priestess. She may not follow a lot of the ancient ways, however Kagome still believed in them.

She couldn't deny it in her heart that she wants to be in love and have a relationship with someone. Its nice to have someone care about you that is not family. To love you like no one in your family has ever loved you before. That's the kind of relationship Kagome craves for. A pure relationship like Miroku and Sango, where it was nothing but real love and compassion.

Perhaps her break up with Inuyasha was a blessing in disguise. Maybe there really was someone out there who is destined to become Kagome's one and only and with that thought, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly Kagome's phone began to ring and she quickly pulled it out of her purse. She noticed right away that it was Sango calling her, so Kagome immediately answered the phone.

"Hello" Kagome said once she answered the phone.

"Hey" Sango groaned. Either Sango was very sick or something is going on and it only made Kagome that much more worry about her friend.

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her bag just in case she has to make a run for it towards Sango's place. Sango rarely ever got sick, but when she did, it always managed to slap her across the face.

"Yes I just have a splitting headache so Miroku is taking care of me right now. The reason why I called is because I need you to do this one little favor for me" Sango said.

"Let me guess, you want me to go and pick up your car?" Kagome asked as she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She loved Sango dearly, however she didn't like the idea of having to run an errand on this beautiful day.

"Ugh yes please" Sango practically moaned. Kagome pulled her phone away from her ear and gave the object a strange look. Oh dear God she couldn't be doing what Kagome thought she was doing.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Kagome asked once again.

"Ugh no which is why I am asking you to do this little favor for me" Sango said.

"You know you are lucky that I love you and that I have the spare key to your car" Kagome said after pulling out her best friends's spare car key.

"Yes and I love you too" Sango moaned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sango, hearing you having sex on the phone is not cool. Tell Miroku to stop" Kagome said.

"Wait how do you know that we are having sex?" Sango moaned once again.

"Because I can hear Miroku grunting in the background as well as skin slapping. Seriously you need to tell him to stop before I end up throwing up my lunch." Kagome said as she started to feel her lunch slowly rising up.

"You know I can't. Once this beast starts there is no stopping him" Sango said with a grunt.

"Ugh that is just nasty. I'm hanging up now" Kagome said as she hanged up the phone. Thankfully Sesshomaru's club was just two blocks away from the park that Kagome was sitting at. After mumbling to herself about how much Sango owes her for this, Kagome got up and walked out of the park. After walking for about ten minutes, she finally made it to the club and saw Sesshomaru talking to a bunch of people who were carrying cases of beer into his club. She noticed that he was wearing white short sleeved dress shirt with some black slacks and pair of black loafers. Sesshomaru always did have good taste in clothes. She walked up to him and Sesshomaru was surprise to see her.

"Kagome? What are you doing here" Sesshomaru said.

"Sango is a little preoccupied at the moment" Kagome said with disgusted look on her face. Thanks to her lovely best friend, an image of her and Miroku going at it was seared into her brain. Kagome sighed before adding "So I am here to pick up her car" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't help chuckle softly. "Judging by the look of your face, I say you saw her in very tight position" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Poor girl, she actually looks traumatized

"Ugh more like listened too and please don't remind me again" Kagome said with a pout forming on her lips. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at the face she made.

"C'mon her car is parked over here" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her to where Sango left her car. After 15 seconds they were both now standing next to Sango's car.

"You know I am glad I found you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she peeled off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked. He was curious to know what Kagome is going to say, especially since he had something to say to her as well.

"Yea I wanted to thank you for last night. I had a really great time" Kagome said with a smile.

"So did I. I am glad you stopped by last night" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but smile at Sesshomaru's comment. Suddenly a few of Sesshomaru's co-workers were calling out his name.

"Well I should let you go" Kagome said. She wasn't happy about leaving Sesshomaru so soon because she was actually hoping that they could talk some more. In the past, she never really got to know Sesshomaru on a personal level since she was afraid that it would make Inuyasha jealous. So instead they kept their distance from each other and now that Kagome is finally single, she really wanted to get to know him better.

"Yea" Sesshomaru said quietly as he mentally cursed out the men that stole what little time he had with Kagome. Kagome unlocked Sango's car and slowly opened the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the driver's seat.

"yea I guess so. Bye Kagome" Sesshomaru before he turned around and headed straight toward his club. As soon as Kagome closed the door and turned on the car, Sesshomaru quickly turned back around and ran towards Kagome and Sango's car. Kagome immediately rolled down her window once she saw Sesshomaru running towards her.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to stay. Once the guys leave I will be all alone and I could really use the company" Sesshomaru said. Mentally hoping that Kagome would say yes.

"It's no problem I would love to stay" Kagome said and Sesshomaru opened the car door and helped Kagome out. Once she was out, the couple immediately headed towards the club.

!

!

!

!

After the workers left, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting at the main bar. Kagome was drinking a sprite while Sesshomaru was drinking a glass of bourbon. They had the radio playing in the background.

"So tell me Sesshomaru how does it feel to be the owner of one of the most popular demons club in all of Japan?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's nice but it would of been a lot nicer if I was able to share it with someone" Sesshomaru said. Kagome smirked at him playfully after hearing that comment. A beautiful man like Sesshomaru shouldn't have any problems attracting a few lady friends. Although thinking about Sesshomaru next to some black hair bimbo made Kagome a little jealous.

"Well I'm sure that's not too hard for you, I mean I am pretty sure there is a line of girls waiting to be the next Mrs. Taisho. Am I right?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"Yea but none of those girls have what I want in a woman" Sesshomaru said.

"And what do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Curious to know what the answer would be, Kagome prayed that Sesshomaru would somehow tell her.

"I want... Adventure. Someone who isn't afraid to live life to the fullest. Someone who is beautiful and smart. Someone who doesn't want me because I come from a very wealthy family. Someone who can stand up to herself and believe that someone like me loves her" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I am sure that one day you will find that special someone Sesshomaru. Who knows, you may already know the girl but haven't figured out that she is destined to become your mate" Kagome said. She wasn't sure why she said that, although seeing the smirk on Sesshomaru's face made it worth it.

"Dear God I hope so" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Don't give up Sesshomaru. One day you will have your Mrs. Taisho and whoever that girl may be, she is going to be one lucky person" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Yea well enough about me, what about you Kagome. I mean you would think that I would know you better since you dated Inuyasha but honestly I don't know anything about you except that you come from a very powerful family. I mean I do know your mom but strangely not a lot about you?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well there isn't much to say about me really. Nothing special or anything like that. I am twenty-two year old single woman living in Tokyo who is still trying to find her way into this big city. I work at a shrine with my family as a priestess. Despite being a Miko, I live a pretty normal life. no adventure and no romance in my life." Kagome said .

"Yea but being a direct decedent of the legendary warrior Midoriko and the keeper of the Shikon No Tama, I say that is a pretty big adventure right there" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's nice but honestly I want more adventure in my life. I want someone who can look pass the fact that I am a priestess and still see that I am young girl who is willing to have fun" Kagome said.

"Do you think that is the reason why Inuyasha broke up with you in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. He said that I wasn't good enough for him. Whatever the hell that means" Kagome said.

"Well if it helps. I think Inuyasha is an idiot if he can't look pass the purity and see what a beautiful woman you are" Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. Kagome couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said before placing her hand on top of his had. Even his hand were warm and soft. She always believed that Sesshomaru was a very heartless man but seeing as that came from Inuyasha himself, Kagome now sees that what Inuyasha said about his brother was a complete lie.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly. Not wanting to pull away but knowing he must, Sesshomaru slowly removed the hand away from Kagome's cheek, not even realizing that a sad look appeared on her face.

"You know it's sad in today's society, seeing all these beautiful young girls wearing the most skimpiest outfits ever and guys nowadays encourage them to continue on with that charade. At least that's what Inuyasha tried to do to me" Kagome confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. His blood was beginning to boil.

"Whenever we used to go out shopping, he used to always buy me these ridiculous clothing and I always turned them down. I'm sorry but I don't want to be like those girls wearing next to nothing. I guess that's the reason why Inuyasha broke up with me in the first place" Kagome said.

"Did he ever made you do something you didn't want to do?" Sesshomaru asked. he needed to know.

"No. I mean, yea we had sex in the past but I always willingly with him. He never forced himself on me. You brother may be the jealous type but when it came to my feelings and my beliefs, he was always cautious. Well up until recently" Kagome said

"That's good" Sesshomaru said. Although he didn't like the fact that Inuyasha had already slept with her.

"Despite what happened between us. I want Inuyasha to be happy and if that happiness is with someone like Kikyo then oh well. I tried my best to make him happy but it wasn't enough. I'm just happy that it happened now before things got out of hand. I mean what would have happened if we were engaged or even married, you know?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. He was glad that it happened now before it was too late. Still the idea that Kagome still suffered for it made his blood boiled.

"How do you feel about Kikyo anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel sorry for her actually. Sorry that in order for her feel powerful, she has to look and dress like a slut and not use her brains or even her inner beauty to look or even feel powerful" Kagome said.

"You know that is why I've always enjoyed having you around the club Kagome. You always had this sense of realness about you. Unlike many of the girls that enter my club, you are not trying to get into someone's pants. You were only here to have some fun with Sango and the others. You always spoke from the heart and you were honest with everybody" Sesshomaru said.

"Well someone has too" Kagome said softly. Suddenly Kagome's favorite song finally came up on the radio and she got the sudden urge to dance.

"My Song" Kagome said as she quickly got off the bar stool and ran to the radio that was behind the bar.

When I first saw you I knew nothings like it's used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain

Kagome quickly ran over to the dance floor and begin to grind her hips to the music. While he took a sip of his drink, Sesshomaru couldn't help but lean back on his chair and enjoy the show.

I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

"Dance with me Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled as she curled her index finger towards her in a summoning motion. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the little seductress in front of him. Sesshomaru finally got off of the bar stool and walked over to where Kagome was dancing at.

If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive

"And if I don't want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked as stare into the eyes of the woman in front of her. Those eyes, those chocolate eyes that can easily hypnotized any man that walks near Kagome.

I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

"Too bad you are already here" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's hips and begin to walk in circles around him as she continued to sway her hips.

Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love

"You naughty little girl" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome by the her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Kagome continued to grind her hips on top of his pelvic until the song was finally over.

I'll eat you up  
(your love your love)  
(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
(Woah)  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

I wanna take you to my room  
Wanna take you to my room

(Woah)  
I'll eat you up  
(Woah)  
So yum yum  
Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)

By the time the song was over, Sesshomaru's face was buried in between Kagome's neck and shoulder. Kagome hadn't realize that he was nibbling on her neck until she felt his hands on her buttocks, squeezing it.

Kagome moaned. "Sesshomaru" She whispered softly as she tried to hold back another moan. The things that Inuyasha made her feel was nothing compared to what Kagome is feeling right now. Everything that Sesshomaru did whether he was with her or not was just simply erotic.

"Do you have any idea how much I desire you my little Miko" Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he lifted his head off of her neck and stared down at her.

"I think I know" Kagome whispered. She could feel her legs starting to shake, but at the same time she didn't care if she fell or not. Just being next to Sesshomaru and way he held her was enough for her. Whether it became serious or not, Kagome would still love to experience all that Sesshomaru has to offer.

Sesshomaru smirked before placing a quick kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Let's go upstairs" Sesshomaru practically growled softly. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. 'Yes please take me upstairs and make me yours' Kagome couldn't help but say to herself.

!

!

!

!

The sound of their moaning can be heard throughout the entire second floor. Sesshomaru was sitting on one of the lounge chairs with Kagome sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. Sesshomaru managed to peel off Kagome's tank top before he began to devour her neck. Kagome slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once his entire shirt was unbutton, Kagome began to roam her hands all over his chest and stomach. Just by the touch, Kagome was able to tell that Sesshomaru's chest was ripped. She wasn't even able to detect a single ounce of fat on him.

Kagome moaned once again "My God Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she felt Sesshomaru's claws all over her back.

"And it's only going to get better from here on out my little Miko" Sesshomaru whispered softly before slamming his lips on top of hers. Kagome instantly parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru to slip his tongue inside her sweet mouth. The two of them were now in a tongue battle, seeking dominance from one another but sadly for Kagome, Sesshomaru won. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled away for air. Sesshomaru began to lay soft kisses all over Kagome's neck and shoulder as he placed his hand on Kagome's bra strap, allowing the strap to fall pass her shoulder.

He needed to have this girl one way or the other. Never again will Kagome ever feel lonely or have her heart broken. As long as remains with Sesshomaru, whether it was a personal relationship or if they decided to remain as friends, Kagome will never experience another heart break. However the though of Kagome in the arms of another made Sesshomaru growl as he pulled away from her neck and quickly removed her bra.

After placing his hand on her buttocks, he lifted her up just a bit and began to lay kisses on her bare breast. While nibbling on her nipples, Sesshomaru noticed her scent of arousal had spiked up and with the sounds of her moaning on top of him, it didn't help with the situation that Sesshomaru was facing.

He wanted her, plain and simple. And Sesshomaru will have her.

As he pulled away from her breast, Sesshomaru quickly rolled them over so that now Kagome laid on top of the lounge chair with Sesshomaru on top of her. Making sure that his full weight wasn't crushing her, Sesshomaru slammed his lips once again on top of Kagome's and with his free hand he began to slowly unbutton her jeans. Just as Sesshomaru was about to lay claim on Kagome, the two of them heard a voice coming from the entrance of Sesshomaru's office.

"Not even a week has passed since you became single and you already have my brother in between your legs" A voice said from behind. Kagome instantly rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at his idiotic brother.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up on the lounge with her arms covering her breast. Even though Sesshomaru chest covered Kagome's, she still didn't want the hanyou to see her. Even though she was pretty sure he could smell her scent. causing the young girl to moan softly. Quite honestly, both Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't care if Inuyasha saw them making out, however Kagome was topless afterall and that alone made her feel sick.

"I came here to talk to my brother but I can see that he is a little busy so I'll come back later" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned her head around and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't alone He had Kikyo with him. So she reach her over for her bra that fell on floor and with Sesshomaru's help she was able to put it on without Inuyasha or Kikyo seeing her bare breast.

Once she was done, Sesshomaru helped her off the lounge chair and walked straight over to bar where her tank-top was at.

"No it's ok. I got to go anyway" Kagome said as she made over to the bar without even realizing that Sesshomaru was right behind her.

"No you'll stay Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he stopped Kagome. He grabbed her tank top and helped her slip into it. Once she had her top in place, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and glared at his younger brother. "What ever Inuyasha has to say, he can say it in front of you" Sesshomaru added which only made his younger brother even more pisses off.

"So, what is it that you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Father tried calling you earlier. He wants to know who you are going to take to the company's gala ball next month?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. The answer was quite obvious and Sesshomaru began to wonder if his father had really sent Inuyasha over here or was it an excuse to see what Sesshomaru would say. Especially after witnessing how close Sesshomaru and Kagome are.

"I haven't decided yet. please don't tell me that is the only reason why you came?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What can I say? I came because I wanted to see my favorite older brother" Inuyasha smirked. "Oh and you should know Kagome that Sesshomaru might take one of his many sluts to the gala like he did before, so don't worry about having to buy a dress seeing as though you most likely won't go" Inuyasha added. Kagome couldn't help but glare at Inuyasha.

Since she and Inuyasha had been dating for years now, Kagome became familiar with Taisho Inc. company gala. Every year she and Inuyasha went together and every year she always saw Sesshomaru by himself. Knowing that Inuyasha was lying about his brother only made Kagome that much more angry with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, slammed his brother up against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

"You know me, I can't help but tell the truth" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Let me guess. You still have feelings for Kagome and it makes you jealous that she is with me and not crying over you" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Kagome will never be yours Sesshomaru. Remember the world we live in Sesshomaru, no one is going to like seeing another full-blooded demon mate with a human. Especially if that demon is from the Taisho Clan" Inuyasha said in a language that only he and brother understood.

"What about when you two were dating. I seem to recall that it wasn't easy for you two to be together. I also take it that being with Kikyo is proving to be rather difficult. Remember Inuyasha you may be a half demon but you are still a demon in front of the eyes of many others" Sesshomaru said in the same language. Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru released him.

"Dating Kagome Higurashi will be the death of you both. Remember that the next time you try to fuck her" Inuyasha said in that same demon language.

"She is safe with me Inuyasha. Unlike you, I refuse to let anything bad happen to her" Sesshomaru growled at his younger brother. Inuyasha growled at his brother as well. He didn't like the idea that Kagome is now spending some time with Sesshomaru.

"Let's go Kikyo" Inuyasha said as she grabbed Kikyo by the hand and the two of them left the building. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome.

"You're ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine" Kagome said.

"I know you understood us when we were talking in our language, Don't let Inuyasha's words bother you" Sesshomaru said as he began to rub her shoulder. Both he and Kagome understood the seriousness about the world around them. it wasn't easy for a demon to interact with a human especially if it was a romantic relationship.

"I know Sesshomaru. It's just my mother and I were talking about the same thing this morning. When you hear something like that twice in one day, you can't help but feel a little bit confused or even worry" Kagome said softly.

"I understand Kagome. I really do" Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome sighed softly. She had a wonderful time with Sesshomaru but it was getting late and Kagome still needed to return Sango's car.

"I think I should be on my way. It's getting late" Kagome said as she stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru. I had a lovely time" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"So did I Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he smiled as well.

!

!

!

!

Kagome finally arrived at Sango's place. After parking the car in the driveway, Kagome turned off the car and climbed out of the car and began to walk towards Sango's small manor . Being the heiress of the world's largest demon exterminator company really did have its perks at times and Kagome couldn't help but envy her best friend. Once Kagome arrived at the doorstep, she rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Sango opened the door.

"Please tell me that it is safe to enter this house?" Kagome asked with her hands covering her eyes.

Sango couldn't help but laugh. "Yes of course you tiny goof, come in" Sango said as she allowed Kagome to enter her home. Once Kagome made it to the living room, she sat down on the love couch. Sango sat across from her on the recliner.

"So I brought back your baby all safe and sound" Kagome said with a smile as she pulled out her spare key to Sango's car. A smile immediately appeared on Sango's face.

"You know I can't thank you enough Kagome. You are the only person I trust when it comes to driving my car" Sango said.

"You don't even trust Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh no. He is just like Inuyasha, he loves the speed" Sango said and Kagome began to laugh.

"So you know what I did today, now I want to know what you did?" Sango asked.

"Well after you called me I went over to the club to pick up your car since I was already in the area. Sesshomaru was there with a few of his workers. After asking me to stay with him, I agreed, so pretty much I spent the entire day with Sesshomaru at Moonlight Ecstasy" Kagome said with a blush. Sango noticed it already.

Sango gasped. "Kagome Higurashi what did you and Sesshomaru do?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed a darker shade of red.

"Nothing we just talked" Kagome said quietly.

"No I know that look Kagome. Did something happened between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"No but we did kiss... a lot" Kagome admitted.

"I knew it! You must tell me the details?" Sango asked as she ran over to where Kagome was sitting at and sat down right next to her. Sango couldn't help but squirm delightfully as she waited for Kagome to talk about her little play time with Sesshomaru. Unlike his younger brother, Sesshomaru may be a dominant daiyoukai, however underneath all that gorgeous muscle lies a man who would be perfect for someone like Kagome.

"It was amazing Sango. I mean I don't even know how to explain it. It was that good. I mean the thought of him actually having feelings for me is quite exciting" Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you think that he might ask you out?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. We were interrupted by Inuyasha and Kikyo and he mentioned something about his supposed sluts. Which of course you and I both know that isn't true but they also talked about the whole demon/human relationship. Which I am getting tired of hearing." Kagome said.

"Sadly Kagome we live in a world that making people see and believe that there is way that we can all live together in peace is hard. It's not easy but it is a lot more manageable than it was five hundred years ago. Give it some time, who know maybe there will come a time where demons and human can all finally live together in peace" Sango said.

"So what if Sesshomaru does ask me out, what should I do?" Kagome asked.

"Well the only answer I am going to give you is just follow your heart Kagome. If you do say yes then who knows maybe Sesshomaru is your one and only and if that does happen then not even the world can stop you two from being together. But if he is not then at least you were able to enjoy your time with him" Sango said as she smiled gently at her best friend.

"Thank you Sango. You are the best" Kagome said as she gave her best friend a hug. Kagome noticed the time on the clock that was in front of her on the wall and practically jumped out of her skin.

"Well I should get going, I want to be home in time for dinner" Kagome said as she released Sango.

"Go. I'm going on a date with Miroku in a little bit any way" Sango said and both girls stood up and began to walk towards the entranceway.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Same time?" Sango asked.

"Yes breakfast at nine AM at Nikki's" Kagome said with a smile.

"Awesome see you then" Sango said as she gave her friend another hug.

"And you have fun at your date tonight" Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"You know I will" Sango said with smile as she released the hug. After Sango opened the front door, she soon wondered how Kagome is going to get to her house in the first place.

"Hey do you need a ride?" Sango asked.

"No. It's nice out and walk sounds wonderful tonight" Kagome said.

"Ok, then please call me the minute you get home" Sango said.

"Yes mommy" Kagome said with a wink before leaving Sango's estate.

!

!

!

!

On her way to the shrine, Kagome walked slower than usual. Fall and Winter has always been her two favorite seasons, and with the leaves now changing it's color, Kagome couldn't help but admire this beautiful fall night. After thirty minutes of walking, Kagome finally made it back to her house. The first thing she noticed that was different was the sight of a black jaguar that was parked just outside her drive-way. There was only one person she knew who owned a black jaguar and that is Sesshomaru.

"What is he doing here?" Kagome asked quietly as she began to walk on the giant stairway that lead to the Higurashi Shrine. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome finally made it to her front door. She quickly sent Sango a text, stating that she was finally home.

I'm home" Kagome yelled as she soon as she opened the front door.

"Kitchen sweetheart" Kagome heard her mother yelled. Once she made it to the kitchen she saw her family including Sesshomaru sitting at the dining table.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Immediately, her family got off the chair that they were sitting at and left the kitchen.

"We'll leave you two alone" Kiera said before stopping next to her daughter in order to whisper in her ear. "Follow your heart sweetie" Kiera said before leaving the kitchen. Kagome had no idea what her mother was talking until she saw Sesshomaru standing next to her.

"Come outside with me Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he held her hand. Kagome simply nodded her head. The couple finally made it outside and they both walked over to the sacred tree. As Kagome sat down on the small bench below the tree, she noticed that her hand was still being held by Sesshomaru.

"Is everything alright Sesshomaru" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru finally knelt in front of her.

"No Kagome" Sesshomaru admitted.

Immediately Kagome began to worried if something happened to his father or even Izayoi, Kagome couldn't help but ask, "What is it? What's wr..." Kagome couldn't finished her question because she felt Sesshomaru's lips slamming into hers. Their kiss was gentle and sweet and neither of them had the urge to part away but after a few minutes Sesshomaru slowly pulled away.

"What are you doing to me Kagome? I can't stop thinking about you" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he laid his forehead on top of hers.

"I don't know Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly as she closed her eyes. She placed her hand over her heart and noticed that it was beating rapidly.

"I know this world can be a scary place Kagome. Believe me when I say that it too scares me as well. Every time I see you I risk putting your life in danger and if something ever happens to you or to even your family, I wouldn't know how to deal with it. Please Kagome believe me when I say that I do care deeply about you" Sesshomaru said.

"I know Sesshomaru and I believe you" Kagome said softly.

"You don't have to answer me right away but please know this that no matter what happens between us, remember that I will always care about you" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I will Sesshomaru. I promise" Kagome said. Sesshomaru leaned forward once again and laid a kiss on her soft lips, this time there kiss became more passionate and demanding that in all honestly it scared the crap out of Kagome. Never in her life time has felt such passion from a simple kiss.

A very hot simple kiss. Still, the kisses she shared before with Inuyasha were never like this. There was never any spark or even some flare, and even though Kagome did care about Inuyasha, she couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha ever felt the same way.

At least with Sesshomaru, Kagome has a sense of where his heart truly lies.

Kagome slowly pulled away from the kiss and whispered softly against his lips. "Yes". Even though she wasn't sure what Sesshomaru was going to ask her, she had a feeling on what it might have been.

"I want it Sesshomaru, I want to get to know you and spend more time with you. I don't care what the world may think of us and I don't care what Inuyasha might say, I just want to see the real Sesshomaru Taisho" Kagome said and before she had a chance to say more, Sesshomaru immediately gave her another kiss and it took her breath away.

"I promise you'll always be safe with me" Sesshomaru whispered once he pulled away from their heated kiss. Kagome simply nodded her head and laid her head against Sesshomaru's chest. in his arms, Kagome truly felt safe.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 2 is finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it and please disregard and misspelling and grammar error, I'm pretty sure I left out a few.

Song: BoA; Eat you up.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna.

R&R

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE CHAPTER 3: TBA**

 **"What does that even mean Sango?" Kagome asked.**

 **"Listen to your heart Kagome, do you think that Sesshomaru is capable of breaking your heart?" Sango asked.**

 **"A part of me does and a part of me doesn't. I think the problem is that I am not ready for a relationship yet. Yes I would love to have Sesshomaru in my life as a special someone but I keep thinking about Inuyasha and how he wanted to change me" Kagome said.**

 **"Do you think Sesshomaru wants to change you" Sango asked.**

 **"Honestly no" Kagome said.**

 **"Then maybe you should give him a chance. Get to know him. Who knows, maybe Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha" Sango said with a smile.**

 **"Yea maybe you're right" Kagome said quietly as she took a few sips of her orange juice.**


	3. It's A Date Part 1 (RIVISITED)

AN: I'm so happy with all the positive response that I had been receiving for this story, thank you guys so much.

Jazzmon: Yes this story was originally called Moonlight Ecstasy, I deleted that story because I was changing the plotline to it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the songs I use in this story are not mine, only this plot is.

 **WARNING: LIME/LIGHT SMUTNESS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Enjoy

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: It's A Date Part 1

As Kagome continued to get ready for breakfast with Sango this morning, she thought about the conversation that she had with Sesshomaru. She doesn't regret saying yes to him or the fact that she has agreed to become his girlfriend, however she couldn't help but think about what the city might think when they find out that a respectable shrine maiden has fallen in love with a Daiyoukai. Maybe she would talk about it with Sango during their breakfast.

Every sunday morning since they were in high school, both Kagome and Sango have decided to have breakfast together. Whether it was at their place or even at their favorite café Nikki's, the girls always manage to push there busy schedule aside and spend time with each other. It was their favorite tradition and the reason why Kagome loved sundays so much.

Her friendship with Sango means more to her than anything else in this world.

By eight o'clock in the morning, Kagome has already taken a shower and got dressed. Despite the cool weather, Kagome decided to wear a long strapless black summer dress. While jamming to Demi Lovato: Kingdom Come song, Kagome began to straighten her hair.

A love so deep, nothing else like it.  
Scars so deep, but they can't find it.  
Flame so bright make the daylight look dark.  
Cross my heart, that I'll die for you.  
Cross my heart, that I'll always keep you.  
Cross my heart like a bitter sweet tattoo.  
And we go.

"Oh my God, my ears are bleeding" Souta said while covering his ears as he barged into his older sister's room. Kagome glared at him before throwing one of her stuffed animals that was sitting on her vanity. Sota immediately closed the door before getting hit by the stuffed animal.

"Idiot" Kagome mumble to herself before smiling. Despite being a pain in her ass, she really did love her younger brother. Souta and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother made her life interesting and fun. After ten minutes of straightening her hair, Kagome finally finished. She turned off her straightener before unplugging it from the wall. After making sure that everything was off in her room, She grabbed her white cardigan as well as her cell phone and purse before walking out of room. Kagome made it downstairs where she saw her family in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Good morning" Kagome said before giving her mother and grandfather a kiss on the cheek. She ruffled with Souta's hair while he ate his breakfast. Apart of her wanted to pinch his cheek for barging into her room earlier, however since he was chewing on his food, Kagome decided not to. The boy can live another day.

"Good morning sweetie, did you slept well?" Her mother asked.

"Yea pretty good actually. Hey mom do you think I can borrow the car today?" Kagome asked as she smiled at her mother, Souta on the other hand couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sister.

"Of course honey, just be careful ok?" Her mother said.

"Don't worry, I will" Kagome said after grabbing her mother's car keys. With one final goodbye, Kagome left the kitchen and walked outside. She slipped into her white cardigan before walking towards her mother's car. It was a 2015 Toyota Prius. Despite not being loaded and filthy rich like the rest of her friends, Kagome and her family still lived a comfortable life. She opened the driver side door and climbed into the car. She immediately turned on the car and drove out of the shrine.

After ten minutes of driving, Kagome arrived at Nikki's. One of the reason why the girls spend a lot of their morning here at Nikki's is because of the fact that Nikki's was one of the few establishments in Tokyo that allowed human and demons to eat together. Also the food was delicious here.

Once she step out of the car, she saw Sango's car pulling into the parking lot. Sango parked her car right besides Kagome's and immediately turned off her car. The moment she got out of the car, she gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey girl" Sango said.

"What's up?" Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"Starving. Let's go" Sango said as she locked arms with Kagome. The girls entered Nikki's and immediately placed their orders with the waitress standing behind the cash register. Deciding on where to sit, the girls went straight for one of the booths that was placed right next to the window, overlooking the city.

"So what happened last night?" Sango asked. After Sesshomaru kissed her goodnight, Kagome ran inside and immediately texted Sango. Not wanting to go into the details, Kagome decided that she was going to explain to Sango in the morning, during breakfast.

"Well remember that I spent the day with Sesshomaru at the club and Inuyasha started talking nonsense?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded her head while rolling her eyes. Just thinking about Inuyasha made her stomach turned.

"Well he came over last night and he explained to me that what I already knew about the whole demon and human relationship. He even explained to me how much he fears of me or my family getting hurt because of it and yet he still wants to be with me. " Kagome said with a sigh before adding. "What does that even mean Sango" Kagome said. The waitress finally came over to their table and gave the girls their drinks, while waiting for their meals Kagome took a sip of her orange juice while Sango prepared her green tea just the way she liked it.

"Listen to your heart Kagome, do you think that being with Sesshomaru is a good idea? Is it all worth it despite this world that we live in?" Sango asked before trying out her tea to make sure that it was perfect.

"A part of me does and a part of me doesn't. I think the problem is that I am scared. Yes I would love to have Sesshomaru in my life as a special someone but I keep thinking about Inuyasha and how he wanted to change me because of the fact that I am a human Miko" Kagome said

Sango swallowed her first bite. "Do you think Sesshomaru wants to change you" Sango asked.

"Honestly no" Kagome said after swallowing her food.

"Then maybe you should give him a chance. Get to know him. Who knows, maybe Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha" Sango said with a smile.

"Yea maybe you're right" Kagome said quietly as she took a few sips of her orange juice.

"Besides we both know that Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha. The guy has morals plus Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy that cares whether you are human or not. The man may seem ruthless but you have to remember that this is the kind of world that we live in. Many believe that demons and humans shouldn't mingle together. Thankfully Sesshomaru and rest of the Taisho clan are not like that. I mean look at poppa Taisho, he is married to a human" Sango said as the waiter finally arrived with their food.

Kagome had order some scramble eggs with turkey bacon and toast, while Sango ordered a vegetarian omelet.

"That's true" Kagome said before taking a bite of her food.

"So please Kagome just listen to your heart. Sesshomaru may generally be into you so just give him a chance and if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him" Sango said with a wink.

Kagome laughed at her best friend. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to let Sesshomaru handle that. I'm not going to ruin what little pleasure he'll get from kicking Inuyasha's ass" Sango said.

"Little?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Ok maybe a whole lot of pleasure" Sango said.

The girls remained silent to enjoy the rest of their meal, by the time they were done and the waitress came over to pick up their plates, Kagome saw Sango waving her hand at someone. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru and his father Inutoga waiting in line to order their food.

"It's scary how those two look so alike" Sango said.

"I know right? If I didn't know better I would of guessed that they were twins" Kagome added. By the time Sesshomaru and Inutoga finished placing their orders, they headed straight to where the girls were sitting at.

"Well look what we have here" Inutoga said and the girls smiled instantly.

"Hey big poppa" The girls said in unison as they scooted closer to window to allow the demons to sit next to them. Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagome and Inutoga sat next to Sango. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before asking how she was?

"I'm good" Kagome said with a blush.

"And how are you Sango?" Inutoga asked.

"I'm great big poppa" Sango said with a smile.

"That's good" Inutoga said before looking at Kagome. "Now I heard what my younger son did to you, you wouldn't mind if I kick his ass for you?" Inutoga asked.

Kagome smirked. "Not at all" Kagome added. This is one of the reason why she loved Inutoga so much, the man's sense of humor was freaking awesome. Although knowing big poppa, Inutoga would kick Inuyasha's ass if Kagome said so. The man was very protected to those who he considers family.

"Wait what about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Oh dear Kami, Sesshomaru'll kill him if he had the chance" Inutoga said.

"Exactly" Sesshomaru added as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome instantly blushed before scooting closer to Sesshomaru. Both Sango and Inutoga saw it and they couldn't help but smirked. The waitress finally came with Sesshomaru's and Inutoga meals. Both demons ordered black coffee, Sesshomaru had a meat lovers omelet while Inutoga had a cheesy omelet.

"So tell me ladies, how are your siblings?" Inutoga asked.

"Ugh a big pain in my ass but hey I still love Kohaku" Sango said.

"Yea Sota is a handful but he is still sweetie" Kagome said.

"Hard to believe they are going to turn eighteen soon and on the same day as well" Sesshomaru said. One of the biggest reason why Souta and Kohaku are the best of friends is because they share the same birthday.

"I know. You know they remind us of Sango and I when we were that age" Kagome said.

"Oh really?" Inutoga asked.

"Yep we were a handful to our parents but we were gorgeous doing it" Sango said before winking at Kagome. Kagome smirked.

Inutoga laughed. "This is why I love you two, If I had a daughter, she would of been just like you two" Inutoga added.

"Well think of us as the daughters you and Izayoi never had" Kagome said.

"Oh trust me, they both consider you two family" Sesshomaru said and both girls smiled. The girls remained silent while they allowed both demons to enjoy the rest of their meals. Even though the girls enjoyed eating alone during their breakfast date, they still love it when someone came along and joined them. Especially if that person came from the Taisho's circle of friends and family.

After they finished their meals, the little group decided to leave the café. Both demons escorted the girls to their cars.

"Well I got to get going, I promised Kohaku that I spend the day with him" Sango said as she gave both Kagome and Inu-Toga a quick hug, for Sesshomaru she couldn't help but playfully glare at him before getting into her car.

"Yes and I'll wait for you in the car Sesshomaru" Inutoga said as he watched Sango drive out of the parking lot. By the time Sesshomaru and Kagome were alone, they both chuckled softly.

"So what are you planning on doing today Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked before climbing into the car, once she was seated, Sesshomaru kneeled beside of her with his hand holding the car door.

"Absolutely nothing, I was thinking about going to the club and maybe kill some time after I drop off my father at the manor. You?" Sesshomaru said as he took a step closer to Kagome. The sexual tension between the two grew with each passing second.

"Well after I pick up Sango's dress from the cleaners, I was planning on driving around the city to see if I can find something interesting to do. I don't maybe go to the mall or something" Kagome said softly.

"You know you can always come to the club" Sesshomaru said, his hands were brushing lightly against Kagome's thigh. Kagome gasped lightly.

"Are you inviting me over to the club?" Kagome asked quietly

"If you want Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he leaned forward. With their foreheads now touching each other, Kagome wanted to reach over and nibble on the his neck.

"I'll think about it" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Well I should let you go then" Sesshomaru said as he kissed Kagome lightly on her lips. Their kiss held so much longing and caring that it made Kagome tremble underneath. Her kisses with Inuyasha never felt this powerful before. With Inuyasha it was all about lust but with Sesshomaru it was more then just lust. After Sesshomaru pulled away, he stood up and closed the door. Kagome immediately rolled down her window.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For..." Kagome paused for a second "...everything" Kagome added and Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"Anytime baby" Sesshomaru said before leaving Kagome. Once Sesshomaru got in the car, Kagome drove out of the parking lot and headed straight for the cleaners.

!

!

!

!

After retrieving Sango's dress from the cleaners, Kagome drove straight toward Sango's house to drop off the dress. There she explained everything to Sango about what happen with Sesshomaru after she left the café. Sango told Kagome once again to follow her heart and now Kagome is sitting in the parking lot of Moonlight Ecstasy. She noticed the only car in the parking belong to Sesshomaru, which meant he was somewhere in the club or at least outside. The club is usually closed during the day and opened at night to the public. Only Sesshomaru's closet friends and family were allowed inside the club during closing hours.

Kagome slowly climbed out of the car and after making sure everything was turned off, she locked the car. Not sure why but her heart began to beat rapidly with anticipation with every step she took that led her closer to the club. Thinking about their kiss from earlier and what they did yesterday made Kagome's body tremble. She began to wonder what she and Sesshomaru would do after she entered the club.

"Perhaps give me what we both want" Kagome whispered softly to herself.

Once Kagome entered the club, she noticed that Sesshomaru was no where insight. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out his name and within seconds, she felt someone push her up against the wall. Kagome was about ready to scream that is until she noticed that it was Sesshomaru hovering above her.

"Sess..." Kagome said before she felt Sesshomaru's lips slammed up against hers. Just like before, their kiss held a sense of longing but this time, Kagome was able to feel Sesshomaru's desire for her. Sesshomaru bit down on Kagome's bottom lip softly causing the girl to softly gasp and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her sweet caverns. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her buttocks before lifting her up. Despite the dress she was wearing, Kagome manage to wrap her legs around Sesshomaru's waist, causing the demon who was holding her to growl softly.

"Little Miko, do you have any idea what you are doing to me" Sesshomaru said before he began to nibble on her earlobe. Kagome noticed that his eyes were slightly red which only meant that Sesshomaru's demon was itching to come out.

"Why don't you show me?" Kagome moaned softly as she began to grind her hips up against his crotch. Sesshomaru growled and in a blink of an eye, the couple were on the second floor and Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru's desk in his office. Sesshomaru lips were now on Kagome's neck as he began to nibble it softly. As a dark hickey began to form on her neck and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. After placing one last kiss on her neck, Sesshomaru pulled down Kagome's top half of the dress.

He noticed the strapless crimson red laced bra she was wearing and Sesshomaru instantly growled. God he loves seeing her wear his favorite colors. Sesshomaru placed a kiss on both sides of her shoulder before unclipping her bra. Once her bra was removed, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her breast and began to play with her nipples. His lips were now nibbling on Kagome's neck once again.

Kagome moaned with how good it felt to have Sesshomaru hands all over her. Sesshomaru removed his lips from her neck and slammed them against her lips. He wanted to take her so bad but he wanted his first time with Kagome to be special. If they ever got that far in their relationship He is planning to bathe her in rose petals and make sweet love to her all night in the candlelight. He was just itching to hear her scream his name in ecstasy but not in the club, at least not yet anyway.

"God baby I want you so badly" Sesshomaru whispered softly after pulling away from her lips. He placed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know Sesshomaru. I want you too" Kagome whispered softly.

"Not right now. I want our first time together to be special. You and Inuyasha may have fucked in the past" Sesshomaru paused. God that sounded so wrong coming from his lips and it left a bad taste in his mouth. "But I want to make sweet love to you all night" Sesshomaru added before giving her a chaste kiss. Kagome noticed the desire in his eyes and she couldn't help but tremble. Sex with Inuyasha was great but she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lay underneath Sesshomaru, withering in ecstasy. Inuyasha may be a half demon, however Sesshomaru is all demon and powerful one at that. Kagome only nodded her head.

Sesshomaru handed Kagome her bra before stepping back. Once Kagome had her bra on and fixed her dress, she step down from the desk and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but please Sesshomaru don't hurt me like Inuyasha did. He tried to change me in the past and I don't want to go through with that again. I can't handle it if you ever did that to me" Kagome said as she told the truth to Sesshomaru. No one in his family knew the truth about what Inuyasha tried to do to but failed miserably. It was a secret that Kagome kept from everybody, however the only that knew about it was Sango because she witnessed it first hand.

"There is something you are not telling me Kagome. Did Inuyasha ever did something to you that made you feel uncomfortable?" Sesshomaru asked but Kagome remained silent as more tears began to fall from her eyes. Finally Kagome find the courage to speak.

"Ever since Kikyo returned from Okinawa six months ago, Inuyasha has always belittled me and compared me to her, saying that I wasn't good enough for him because of his noble blood. It came to the point where I actually believed he started to hate me. Well on Monday, I went to stop by Inuyasha's place because I decided to end our relationship. Since Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen once I arrived inside, I immediately headed towards his room and once I opened the door, I saw..." Kagome paused as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "... Kikyo and Inuyasha, fucking on the bed . Once they noticed I was at the door, Inuyasha turned around and smirked at me before asking me if I wanted to join them. After hearing him say that I felt so disgusted and so I ran out of the house and the next day he dumped me, explaining to me that he has been with Kikyo this entire time" Kagome said.

"So you mean to tell me that fucking hanyou cheated on you for six months?" Sesshomaru said with a glare on his faced. Kagome knew that he wasn't glaring at her but at his brother. Kagome nodded.

"I didn't want anybody to know about the cheating so I just told everybody that he simply dumped me and we left on good terms. I wasn't mad because of the fact that he dumped me, I became mad because of what he did to me these last six months. I was so embarrassed" Kagome said softly. Now Sesshomaru understood why Kagome has been afraid. She had her heart broken in the worst possible way by the one person who sworn to protect and love her. Sesshomaru instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come here baby" Sesshomaru said before bringing her body closer to his. He laid a kiss on top of her head as he allowed Kagome to cry in his arms. The only way for Kagome to move on is to let her cry her heart out. Even though Sesshomaru hated it, he knew that it needed to be done if he wants a future with her.

"I rather die than hurt you Kagome. No matter what happens to us in the future, my heart will always belong to you. I care about you way more than you think and I'm going to show you just how beautiful you really are. I don't care that you are a Miko. You are perfect just the way you are" Sesshomaru said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Kagome nodded her head in response. The two remained quiet for a few minutes before a thought came to Sesshomaru's head.

"Come have dinner with me tonight Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled softly. "I like that idea Sesshomaru" She whispered softly. She felt Sesshomaru's fingers caressing her chin, so Kagome immediately tilted her head up and Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The two stayed in each others arms for at least another hour, talking about their plans for tonight. It made Kagome smiled knowing that Sesshomaru was really putting an effort into their relationship.

!

!

!

!

After Kagome agreed to have dinner with Sesshomaru later that evening, Sesshomaru told her what time he was planning on picking up Kagome as well as where he is going to take her. After that, the two parted ways. Kagome drove straight over to Sango's place to pick up an outfit that is sure to be perfect for the evening, while Sesshomaru had other plans. He only hoped that Inuyasha wasn't alone because if he was then Sesshomaru will most likely kill him. Finally Sesshomaru arrived at Inuyasha's townhouse and he noticed that Kikyo's car was there as well. Good. At least now Sesshomaru doesn't have to worry about killing him, plus he was happy that Kikyo was there. That way Sesshomaru can express how much he really hated the two of them.

Sesshomaru climbed out of his car and headed straight to the house. Since Inuyasha kept the door unlock, Sesshomaru walked right in. Inuyasha and Kikyo was no where to be found.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru heard noises coming from upstairs and after a few minutes, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha walking down the stairs wearing nothing but a red bath robe.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" Inuyasha said as he finally made it downstairs. Sesshomaru crossed the room in a couple of strides and punch Inuyasha right in the face. Inuyasha fell flat on his butt and held his now broken nose as blood began to drip down his face. Sesshomaru also noticed a mark forming right beside his nose where Sesshomaru had punched. He smirked before grabbing Inuyasha's shirt collar.

"You think I wouldn't find out about what you did to Kagome, you sick bastard" Sesshomaru said as he punched Inuyasha's other cheek. This time Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's bone crack. Since Inuyasha has demon blood flowing in his veins, Inuyasha's face should be healed by the end of the day. That knowledge right there only made Sesshomaru even more angry.

"What the fuck are you talking about you sick fuck?" Inuyasha yelled in pain. Of course it was no surprised that Kagome told him everything, however he was hoping that he wouldn't find out so soon.

After seeing his younger brother in pain, Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha. God he really wanted to kill his brother at this point but he needed to calm down. After Inuyasha finished coughing up blood, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"How stupid can you really be Inuyasha? How the hell can you break Kagome's heart the way you did? If you wanted to be with someone else why didn't you just dump her and move on with your life? ANSWER ME HANYOU!" Sesshomaru roared the last part. At this point, Inuyasha became completely terrified of his older brother, but Inuyasha held his ground and he isn't planning on showing Sesshomaru just how scared he is. Sesshomaru took a step back when he noticed Kikyo walking down the stairs. Inuyasha slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around Kikyo.

"Kagome wasn't giving me her body like I wanted her to. The last time we fucked was when Kikyo moved back to Tokyo. I simply got tired of Kagome and hooked up with Kikyo. Not my fault Kagome found us having sex" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Well its no surprise that she stopped sleeping you after all the horrible names you've been calling her. I only wished that she left your ass a lot sooner than going through everything she saw" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother.

"Well its not my fault that she decided to remain a Miko, instead of letting go of her family's legacy. I mean who would want to date a Miko anyway? Inuyasha asked as he finally stood up.

"Not your fault? You fucking idiot! I swear if you weren't my brother I'd kill you on the spot. Yes her belief may be different than our but she is sill an incredible human being so who gives a fuck that she is a Miko and not some low class whore" Sesshomaru said as his eyes began to glow red. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo took a step back.

"You know what I should be thanking you right now for letting go of Kagome because now I can show her what a real demon is and trust me she'll look back at all this and will probably thank you too" Sesshomaru said.

"Please, after a month of being with you I'm sure Kagome will get tired with your ass. You may be all demon but remember Kagome is all human. You two will never last and quite frankly I fee sorry for Kagome because I can tell she really cares about you but don't worry, I'll be there to pick up the pieces" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Do you really think Kagome is going to fall into your arms after all this shit you put her through. My god Inuyasha you cheated on Kagome with the town's slut" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Kikyo.

"Bastard you don't know shit. Inuyasha and I are in love and he doesn't need a child like Kagome. What he needs is a real lady" Kikyo said as she glared back at the demon in front of her.

"Sure if you call getting plastic surgery done just to look sexy is the definition of a real lady then ok Kikyo you are a real lady" Sesshomaru sneered at Kikyo before looking at his younger brother.

"But you're right Kikyo, Inuyasha doesn't need a person like Kagome in his life, in fact he doesn't even deserve her. What Kagome needs in her life is someone who will take care of her and love her the way she deserves to be love, and I am going to show her just that" Sesshomaru said before leaving the townhouse. When Sesshomaru finally made it to his car, he saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing by the front door. Sesshomaru remained quiet as he got into his car and drove away. Tonight he is going to start showing Kagome how to live life to the fullest.

!

!

!

!

It was 5:00pm and Kagome is extremely nervous. In about an hour and a half, Sesshomaru will be here and is going to take her to Sakura Valley. One of the most expensive restaurants in all of Japan. It amazed her how Sesshomaru was able to make reservation in so little time when usually people waited months for a reservation. Then again, the Taisho Clan is one of Japan's most powerful and richest family.

Kagome sighed after looking at her mirror. She decided to borrow Sango's black one shoulder backless evening gown. Kami, she is grateful that she and Sango are the same size in clothing because if not, this would have never worked. After curling her hair and putting it in a half up style, Kagome applied a little make up. Kagome settle for a more natural look, seeing as though Sesshomaru preferred it that way. After putting the finishing touches to her face, Kagome slipped into her black suede stilettos heels.

Now it was 6:20pm and Kagome became even more nervous. Sesshomaru is going to arrive in ten minutes and Kagome began to wonder if she made the right choice with agreeing to have dinner with him. After looking in the mirror one last time, Kagome made sure that everything was off in her room before grabbing her black shawl and black handbag with her cellphone.

Finally she heard the doorbell ring and after a few seconds she heard her mother yelling her name. Alright it was now or never. Kagome stepped out of her room and walked downstairs. Once she made it down stairs, She saw Sesshomaru and her mother standing at the doorway. She noticed Sesshomaru is wearing a black Armani suit with a white buttoned up t-shirt underneath and a black silk tie and a pair of black leather Gucci loafers. He had his hair down and my God, the man looked good enough to eat.

Sesshomaru smiled softly after he saw Kagome walking down the stairs, once she made it downstairs, Sesshomaru took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Wow Kagome you look...amazing" Sesshomaru said.

"So do you Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. Have fun" Kiera said before winking at the lovely couple in front of her. After Kiera disappeared into the living room, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Kagome said. All her nervousness slipped away the moment she answered. Not sure what it was but Sesshomaru always did have the magical touch. Something that Kagome loved about him. The two walked outside and Kagome noticed the limo that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and she couldn't help but smile once again. Inuyasha never did anything like this for her.

By the time the couple made it over to the limo, Kagome realized the chauffer was waiting for them by the door.

"M'Lord, Ms. Higurashi" The chauffer said before opening the door for them. Kagome was impressed and this was something she could definitely get used to. Finally the couple stepped inside and Kagome was in awe. This was her first time in a limo and Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Once Sesshomaru was inside as well and the door was closed, Kagome scooted closer to his body and Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"Tonight I really don't want to mention your brother, tonight it is about us" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's thigh.

"I couldn't agree more" Sesshomaru said before he handed Kagome a glass of chardonnay. Kagome smiled before taking the glass.

!

!

!

!

Yay I am so happy with this chapter and how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it as well. The next chapter is going to focus on the entire date scene with Sesshomaru and Kagome and I might add a little some thing to it. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error. I am sure I missed a few.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE 4: IT'S A DATE PART 2**

 **After ordering their meal, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Kagome's. He really did love touching her soft skin, it did wonders in calming in his inner beast.**

 **"So tell me why did you agree to come on a date with me anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"I trust you Sesshomaru, I've known your family since I was in high school and I also know that no matter what happens, I know you won't do anything to hurt me the way your brother did. I know you care about me Sesshomaru and right now I need that in my life to help me push forward into becoming the woman that I know I can be" Kagome admitted.**

 **"I thought you didn't want to talk about my brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of smirk plastered on his face.**

 **"I know but I come to realize that if you and I do end up together, your brother is always going to be there. However, even though I don't like it, he is still your brother and I rather put up with your brother knowing very well that you are beside me" Kagome said.**

 **"You know I'll be honest with you Kagome. I don't know why Inuyasha let you go. I mean you are an amazing human being, you're smart, you're beautiful and my Kami the most feistiest woman I have ever met. My brother is a fucking idiot for letting you go" Sesshomaru admitted.**

 **Kagome couldn't help but smile. "thank you Sesshomaru I really needed to hear that".**

 **"But you know what? I am glad that he did though because now you have the chance to be with someone who really does care about you and your well being" Sesshomaru said.**

 **"Yea you're right Sesshomaru" Kagome said.**


	4. It's A Date Part 2 (REVISITED)

AN: I can honestly say that I have the best readers and so far I am loving the response that I had received for this story so far. Thank you all for loving my story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or the songs I use in this story are not mine, only this plot is.

 **WARNING: LEMON GOODNESS LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTERS. MINORS SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS STORY.**

Enjoy.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: It's A Date Part two.

"So what should we toast to?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face as she leaned in closer to Sesshomaru. It honestly felt good seeing Sesshomaru go this far to please Kagome, even though he didn't have to.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering Kagome. "To a new beginning. Fill with fun, laughter and excitement" Sesshomaru said as he held up his glass towards Kagome. Kagome lifted up her glass as well before tapping it with Sesshomaru's.

"Cheers" Kagome said before bringing the glass to her lips in order to take a sip. After the couple finished taking a couple of sips, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's glass and placed it on the mini bar beside him. After setting the drinks down, Sesshomaru turned back around and placed his hand on Kagome's cheek before pulling her towards him. He gently laid his lips on top of her before he began to nibble on her lower lip. Kagome couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful and amazing you look right now?" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again" Kagome said before she giggled softly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but place a soft kiss on Kagome's lips before trailing down all the way to her bare shoulder. That smile and the way she giggled had always melted his heart and knowing that it was him that made her happy felt even more amazing.

"You look beautiful (Kiss) amazing (Kiss) and Kami woman I wouldn't mind having you for dinner and dessert (Kiss)" Sesshomaru said in between kisses. Kagome giggled at his confessions.

"Well I do because I'm a little hungry right now" Kagome said as she pulled away from Sesshomaru and playfully glared at Sesshomaru. The demon couldn't help but chuckle at Kagome's expression.

"Why do you tease me so much?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Because it's fun" Kagome said with a wink before laying her head on Sesshomaru shoulder. She was able to smell Sesshomaru's cologne as well as his natural scent and it only made Kagome's mouth watered. Everything that made up Sesshomaru and who he is, is completely different than his younger brother. Inuyasha has always been demanding with Kagome and he never gave her any personal space. Sesshomaru on the other hand has always treated Kagome with respect, even when she was dating Inuyasha.

Kagome used to always hear stories from Inuyasha stating how rude and inconsiderate Sesshomaru is, however Kagome has never seen that side of him. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are total opposite in every way and yes Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon and can be a little scary at times, however those are the qualities that make Sesshomaru who he is and Kagome wouldn't have it any other way.

"What are you thinking of?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as he laid his head on top of hers and held on to her tighter than before.

"Just thinking about how wonderful you are Sesshomaru" Kagome sighed happily before looking up at him. Sesshomaru smiled softly before placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

Finally after ten minutes of riding in the limo, the couple finally made it to the restaurant. Once the chauffer stopped the car in front of the restaurant, he climbed out of the limo and opened the door for the couple. Once Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out of the limo, they both thanked the chauffer.

"Thank you Kai" Sesshomaru said before Kagome said her thank you. After Kai bowed to the lovely couple, Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the entrance of the restaurant where they were greeted by the Maître D.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho, M'Lady and welcome to Sakurai Valley" the Maître D said.

"Good evening. Table for two under Taisho" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes we arrange a private area for you and your date tonight, please follow me" the Maître D said before leading Sesshomaru and Kagome to the most secluded area in the restaurant. Once they reached the private area, Kagome let out a gasp. With all the lights turned off, the only lights they were able to see came from the candles that were placed all over the room. The Maître D wasn't kidding when he said that the restaurant arranged a private area for the couple, they really were in a private room and away from the public. Kagome also noticed a single stem white rose laying right in the middle of their table and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Once Sesshomaru and Kagome were seated, the Maître D handed them the menus.

"Yuuki will be your waitress for the evening and she will be with you shortly" the Maitre D said before leaving the table. Once the Maitre D was gone, Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at their menus, wondering what they should order.

Just like the Maître D said, Yuuki came into the room a minute after the maître D left.

"Hello my name is Yuuki, can I start you off with a drink?" Yukki asked after pulling out her pen and notebook.

"Yes we will have your most popular wine" Sesshomaru asked.

"Alright" Yuuki said before writing it down on her notebook. "I will be back shortly with your drinks" she added before leaving. Once Yuuki was out of the room Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Have you decided what you are going to order?' Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea the seafood sounds really good right now. You?" Kagome asked.

"Steak" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the way he said it. After a few minutes, Yuuki finally came back with their wine.

"Here is our Vino Bordeaux" Yuuki said after handing them their wine glass and slowly poured the drink in their glass. Once she was done pouring their drinks,she placed the wine bottle in a ice bucket.

"Are you two ready to order?" Yuuki asked after drying of her hands before pulling out her pen and notebook.

"Yes. Ladies first" Sesshomaru said before looking at Kagome.

"I'll have the Mahi Mahi with some steamed broccoli on the side" Kagome said while looking at the waitress.

"And I'll have the Filet Mignon, rare and the side of your famous baked potatoes with chives" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright. Your food will be placed in order. May I take the menus?" Yuuki asked. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru handed Yuuki their menus. After receiving the menus, Yuuki left the couple once again.

After ordering their meal, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Kagome's. He really did love touching her soft skin, it did wonders in calming in his inner beast.

"So tell me why did you agree to come on a date with me anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I trust you Sesshomaru, I've known your family since I was in high school and I also know that no matter what happens, I know you won't do anything to hurt me the way your brother did. I know you care about me Sesshomaru and right now I need that in my life to help me push forward into becoming the woman that I know I can be" Kagome admitted.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about my brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of smirk plastered on his face.

"I know but I come to realize that if you and I do end up together, your brother is always going to be there. However, even though I don't like it, he is still your brother and I rather face your brother knowing very well that you are beside me" Kagome said.

"You know I'll be honest with you Kagome. I don't know why Inuyasha let you go. I mean you are an amazing human being, you're smart, you're beautiful and my Kami the most feistiest woman I have ever met. My brother is a fucking idiot for letting you go" Sesshomaru admitted.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru I really needed to hear that".

"But you know what? I am glad that he did though because now you have the chance to be with someone who really does care about you and your well being" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea you're right Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"So how is the family by the way? Have you heard from your father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My family is great actually. As for my father, I really don't want him back into my life. What he did to my mother is unforgivable and now that I have experienced the same situation, I understand why my mother did what she did" Kagome said quietly.

During Kagome's middle school years, she learned the truth about her father and why he always came home late. After Kiera learned about her husband's infidelity, she divorced him a few months later. The last time Kagome spoke or even saw her father was when the divorce was finally finalized. Since then, Kagome refuses to have a relationship with her father. Even though she still loves her father, Kagome has yet to forgive him for what he did to her mother.

"How do you deal with something like that Sesshomaru? I mean I know that your father left your mother to be with Izayoi. Regardless of this crazy world that we live in" Kagome said.

"At first, I was mad at my father and Izzy but as time went on, I learned that my mother never really did love my father or even me. After that, I leaned on Izzy more often until one day I saw her as the mother figure that I always wanted. I love my father and Izzy and I am grateful to have them as my parents" Sesshomaru said.

"When was the last time, you spoken with your mother?" Kagome asked before taking sip of her wine.

"A few months ago actually. Apparently my father invited her to the Gala next month and he wanted me to hand deliver her invitation" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think she will go?" Kagome asked.

"Only time will tell" Sesshomaru said after taking a sip of his drink.

The couple continued to talk about their enjoyments and other personal matters when finally they food arrived. Yuuki handed them their food before leaving once again. Once they were alone, Sesshomaru and Kagome began to eat. The couple ate in silence, enjoying each others company and listening to the soft music playing in the back ground. Kagome wouldn't mind living like this for the rest of her life.

Once they were done with their meals, Yuuki came into the room and took away their plates, She asked them if they wanted dessert but Sesshomaru and Kagome both declined so Yuuki gave Sesshomaru the check instead before leaving their side. After Sesshomaru placed his credit card in the little folder slot, he placed his hand on top of Kagome's hand.

"Spend the night with me?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

She was sure that Sesshomaru could hear her pounding heart and so Kagome simply nodded her head. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at how nervous Kagome seemed to be. Those few times where he and Kagome made out heavily in his club, Sesshomaru has been tempted to drag Kagome out of the club and take her back to his place where he can make love to her endlessly. With how Kagome responded to him, he was sure that Kagome wouldn't mind that one bit. Who knows maybe after tonight, Sesshomaru will finally have the woman he always wanted naked in his bed.

Finally Yuuki returned to the room and grabbed her little black folder which contained Sesshomaru credit card before leaving the room once again. After a few minutes, Yuuki returned and handed Sesshomaru a copy of his receipt and his credit card and bid them farewell. Sesshomaru placed a rather large tip on the table before getting up. Once he stood up, he reached out his hand for Kagome to grab. When Kagome stood right next to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with Kagome beside him.

!

!

!

!

"Have you decided what you want to do with your life, I mean I am sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life working at the shrine as a priestess?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Kagome entered his private manor. Kagome knew from experience that Sesshomaru was a man of good taste, but this was astonishing. The inside of his manor had a Modern Victorian style to it that Kagome simply fell in love with the moment she walked into the manor. The walls were painted in a creamy beige color and the tile floor was made of pure white marble. Everything was simply beautiful and Kagome didn't mind showing Sesshomaru how much she loves his home.

"Wow Sesshomaru this is amazing" Kagome said as she looked at the grand staircase. The railing were made of pure gold, which made Kagome wonder just how filthy rich was Sesshomaru and the rest of his family. She was sure that his mortgage for the manor was through the roof.

"Yea but when you live alone for as long as I have, everything in this manor tends to grow dull and boring" Sesshomaru admitted as he stared at Kagome's backside. Gently he grazed back with his claws and Kagome immediately shivered with delight.

"Well I definitely wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life" Kagome admitted out loud, which made Sesshomaru smirk. Well he definitely wouldn't mind having Kagome live with him. As a matter a fact, having Kagome live with him is on the top of his to-do list.

"Of course you wouldn't" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Kagome's waist. "Now why don't we change you out of this dress and into something more comfortable" He added.

"But I didn't bring anything to wear" Kagome said quietly.

"Don't worry. you can borrow one of my shirts" Sesshomaru said as he lead Kagome to his upstairs bedroom. Once they made it upstairs and into his bedroom, Kagome once again became awe-struck. His walls were painted the same color beige as the downstairs room were. His bedroom floor was covered in the most fluffiest white carpet Kagome has ever seen. His enormous king size bed was covered in gold satin and silk sheets. Up against the wall by his bathroom and closet was a small desk and it looks like Sesshomaru brought his work with him. On the other side of the wall of a giant fireplace.

Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his white t-shirt. He walked over to Kagome and handed her his clothes. "It's not much but at least it is something" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she grabbed his clothes.

"Once you are done changing, I'll be downstairs waiting" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome simply nodded her head. Soon after that, Sesshomaru left his bedroom and walked downstairs and waited for Kagome to return. Once the door closed, Kagome slipped out of her dress and place it on the leather chair by Sesshomaru desk. Kagome couldn't help but pout her lips, seeing as though she wasn't wearing any bra and only a pair of black lace booty shorts. With how keen his eye sight was, Kagome is sure that Sesshomaru will be able to see everything. Kagome sighed before slipping into Sesshomaru white shirts. Kagome removed her stilettos before walking out of the room.

After Kagome closed Sesshomaru bedroom door, she noticed all the lights were off and the only lights that Kagome was able to see came from the candles and the fireplace that was brightly lit downstairs. As Kagome started to walk downstairs, she began to hear music softly playing in the background. Once she made it downstairs and into the living room, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, sipping on some bourbon. Sesshomaru seemed so lost in thought and Kagome wondered if he noticed her walking in.

"You know you are right" Kagome said as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Sesshomaru. That seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a confused expression on his face.

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"About me not wanting to work as a simple shrine priestess. I honestly don't know what I want to be in life. I'm tired of having to rely on my family or even Sango for some money. I mean I know she doesn't mind but I still feel bad borrowing money from her and not being able to return it to her" Kagome said quietly before taking a seat beside Sesshomaru.

"If you could be anything right now, what would it be?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on top of her thigh.

"Honestly?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I want to be like you Sesshomaru. Independently wealthy and owning one of the most popular venues in all of Japan. To be able to live comfortably in such a beautiful manor and not having to worry about becoming bankrupt. To support my family and help them out. That's the kind of life I want Sesshomaru. A life like yours" Kagome admitted.

"Do you really think my life is beautiful Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"To tell you the truth, up until recently my life wasn't as grand as you think it is. For as long as I can remember, My father strived in being the most powerful and successful demon who ever lived. Since we were kids, My father taught Inuyasha and myself that. As I got older, I became such a workaholic that it scared me at one point. Which is why I quit working for my father and started my own business with the club. I never expected the club to become such a popular venue and so I still remained a workaholic. At least now it's more bearable and much more easier, however I realized that my club is still missing something" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you have an idea on what that might be" Kagome asked.

"Yes. A woman with fire and passion in her eyes" Sesshomaru said as he stared at Kagome with a serious expression on his face. Kagome couldn't help but blush, surely Sesshomaru isn't talking about her now is he.

"You want me to work in the club with you?" Kagome asked.

"Not necessarily. It would be nice to have you there with me in the club. Maybe then I will be able to enjoy my club more often and not spend most of my time in the office" Sesshomaru said.

"You know it will be funny to see the pissed off look on Inuyasha's face when he sees me more in the club since he tried to banned me from the club" Kagome said with a smirk on her face before adding. "Well besides pissing off Inuyasha, I wouldn't mind spending more time with you in the club. At least then it will get me out of the house more often" She said with a smile o her face.

"Good" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her waist and brought her body closer to his. Once Kagome placed her hand on his chest, all bets were off and Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his lips on Kagome's. Kagome instantly parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru to slid his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Not letting go of the kiss, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and placed her on top of his lap. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body closer to his. Their bodies molded perfectly together.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hem of the shirt that Kagome was wearing and lifted the shirt up. once the shirt was removed from Kagome's body, he threw it aside and began to nibble on her shoulders and neck. Her bare chest was pressed up against his, which only made Sesshomaru wanted her even more. He removed one of his hands from around her waist and placed it on her right breast. As he began to toy with her nipples, Kagome pulled away from his lips and instantly moaned.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered his name softly as she felt his tongue trail all over her neck and shoulder to all the way to her bare left nipple. Once he closed his lips around her nipple and began to gently suck it, Kagome moaned out his name again. The way Sesshomaru toyed with her body felt like heaven. The way he nipped, kiss and suckle made Kagome's body feel more alive than ever before. Sesshomaru worshipped her body like she was a goddess and he was her most trustworthily slave.

"Tell me you want me Kagome, like I want you" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from her nipples and stared into her lustful eyes. He knew she wanted to be in his bed, however he needed to hear her say it.

"Please Sesshomaru take me. My body is all yours" Kagome said. Before she had a chance to beg some more, Sesshomaru instantly stood up from the couch. Kagome immediately wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru waist, knowing that once her feet touches the ground, her body would most likely fall over. Sesshomaru began to walk upstairs as he slammed his lips once again onto Kagome's. Everything about Kagome was perfect. Even with all of her imperfection, Sesshomaru still wants her in his life.

Finally the couple made it to his bedroom and Sesshomaru placed Kagome on his bed. This was the place where Kagome belong. In his bed all wrapped in satin and silk. He laid beside her and continued to nibble on her neck as he began to caress Kagome's inner thigh with is free hand. Kagome whispered his name and parted her legs for Sesshomaru. She wanted, no she needed to feel him inside of her.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome cried out his name. His hand was way to close to Kagome's most sensitive area and it was killing her. Why did Sesshomaru teased her so and why couldn't he give her what she wanted.

"Always the impatient one I see" Sesshomaru said as he sat up and got between Kagome's parted legs. He removed her laced booty shorts ever so slowly, which made Kagome pout. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the look she was giving him.

"Patience baby, I will give you what you want" Sesshomaru said as he finally removed her booty shorts. Once Sesshomaru saw what he wanted the most, his lips became dry. He knew she wanted him, knew by the smell of it. However he didn't expect to see her wet for him and it made his mouth watered. Sesshomaru placed her legs on top of his shoulder and his head was now in between her legs. God he could practically taste her sweet juices. Finally Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer and so he began to slowly lick her inner folds.

Once Sesshomaru found what he was looking for, he gently bit down on her clit, causing Kagome to moan out his name. He needed to see her come for him and so, he slid one finger inside of her. he continued to suck on her clit while his finger began to pump in out of her. By the way her walls began to clamped down, Sesshomaru knew she was close to her release.

He bit down on her clit one last time before lifting his head up. Kagome saw the redness in Sesshomaru eyes and knew that his demon was out and ready to pounce her. For many, they would've been scared of Sesshomaru. For Kagome, it only excited her even more.

"You want to come for me baby?" Sesshomaru said huskily as he pounded harder into Kagome. Kagome screamed out a yes and it was music to Sesshomaru ears. "Come for me bitch and let the world know who you belong to" Sesshomaru said and Kagome finally let go.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed out his name. She climaxed hard and now her juices were spilling out into Sesshomaru hands. He began to drink his fill and once he was done, he wanted more of Kagome's sweet juices. He was greedy that way.

Once Kagome came down from her high, she smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked as he placed his hand between Kagome's head before kissing her softly on her lips. The taste of her juices made Kagome hungry once again. Hungry for more teasing and fucking.

"Don't worry baby we are not done" Sesshomaru said. He stood up from the ground and removed clothes. Watching him undressed, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was still clothed. He pushed his clothes away and repositioned himself between Kagome's legs. His now hard cock was center at her entrance. Usually he made his lover suck on his cock before they move on to the fucking. With Kagome, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Please Sesshomaru fuck me" Kagome whispered softly as she stared into Sesshomaru eyes.

"As you wish Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a smirked as he slowly began to push inside her. Kagome softly gasped.

"For tonight, you are mine Kagome and there is no turning back now" Sesshomaru said. He was now fully inside her. After a few seconds of allowing Kagome to adjust to his size, Sesshomaru began to move slowly. The pace was sheer torture for Kagome, She wanted more and damn it she was going to have it.

"Fuck Sesshomaru...please...Kami" Kagome said as she wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. She began to slowly gyrate her hips, hoping that it would give her more pleasure but it wasn't enough for Kagome.

"Please what baby?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk on his face as he looked down at Kagome.

"Fuck me... Sesshomaru... harder" Kagome said.

The sound of her cussing and begging for him to fuck her harder was so sexy and it made him extremely horny. He bent forward and quickly gave Kagome a peck on the lips. Once he pulled away from her lips, Sesshomaru immediately began to pound on Kagome's pussy.

The pounding though wasn't enough for Kagome. Even though Sesshomaru's inner demon was out, he was still holding back. At least she now knows that his demon self cares for her. However, she doesn't care about that right now. Now she wants Sesshomaru to fuck her like the demon he is. She didn't care about getting hurt. All she cared about was finding that release that only Sesshomaru can give her.

"Please Sesshomaru...please" Kagome said. It came to the point where she wanted to cry. She wanted more of him.

Sesshomaru released her legs from his waist and spread them wider on the bed. Holding them in place, Sesshomaru picked up the speed.

"Oh Kami yes..." Kagome screamed out. She was so close that she could almost taste her sweet release.

"Sesshomaru I'm going..." Kagome moaned.

"Yes come for me baby...scream my name. I want to hear you... say it" Sesshomaru said in between thrust.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru finally found his own release. once he was done spilling his seed inside of Kagome. He fell beside her. He pulled her body next to his and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered her name. He knew she fell asleep the moment she came down from her high. He didn't care though, he knew she was tired and fact that she was finally in his arms made him even more happy. He knew he told her that for tonight she was his, However Sesshomaru is now determined to find a way to make her his and have her become his life long mate. The image of Kagome's swollen belly was the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy to have finally finished this chapter and please disregard any misspelling and grammar error.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE CHAPTER 5: TBA**

 **"Uh oh is that Kagome doing the walk of shame?" Sango said as she sat in Kagome's dining room table as she watched her best friend trying to sneak in to her house.**

 **"I think you are right Sango" Kiera said. Soon after that Kagome finally entered the kitchen.**

 **"Hello mom, hey Sango" Kagome said with a smile as she tried to ignore Sango's mischievous look.**

 **"So how was it last night?" Kiera asked.**

 **"It was amazing, I had a lot of fun" Kagome said. She noticed the look on Sango's face and Kagome couldn't help but blush.**

 **"'Judging by how you walked in and the look on your face, I say you definitely had an amazing time with Sesshomaru. Tell me does he have a giant cock like the magazine says?" Sango asked.**

 **"Sango!?" Kagome blushed as she looked at her best friend. Leave it to Sango to ask a question like that in front of her mother.**

 **"Nothing happened last night ok?" Kagome said hoping to at least convince her mother.**

 **"Ok whatever you say" Sango said as she took a sip of her tea.**

 **"What are you doing here anyway? I though you were leaving to China with your father on a business trip" Kagome asked Sango.**

 **"He left without me, so now I am bored and homeless for the rest of the week" Sango said with a pouting look on her face.**

 **"Homeless really?" Kagome asked as she rolled her eyes. Sango was always the dramatic one between them.**


	5. The Day After (REVISITED)

AN: Thank you to everybody who has been enjoying my story so far.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this story is.

 **WARNING MORE LEMONY SMUTNESS.**

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: The Day After

It was morning already and Kagome didn't want to climb out of bed anytime soon. Especially being surrounded by satin sheets and...wait satin sheets! Kagome immediately sat up and realized that she was not in her room. There beside her was a still sleeping Sesshomaru and memories of last night came crashing in. She couldn't believed that she had sex with Sesshomaru. Really, really mind blowing and incredible sex. The man really knew how to pleasure his partner. The fact that she was still sore and her legs felt like lead weights was proof enough.

As she continued to watch Sesshomaru sleep, a smile formed on her lips. Out of all the females Sesshomaru could have, he chose Kagome, a simple shrine maiden. Watching him sleep so soundly, a thought crossed her mind and Kagome couldn't help but smirk. As best as she could without waking him up, Kagome pulled the blankets away from his upper torso and bent forward. She placed soft kisses all over his chiseled chest and stomach. Sesshomaru definitely had a body made for worshipped and Kagome wouldn't mind worshipping this god-like creature she cares so much.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of my life" Sesshomaru moaned and Kagome giggled softly. She nipped gently on his bare nipple and Sesshomaru growled huskily. With the speed of light, Sesshomaru instantly flipped Kagome over. She was now laying on her back with Sesshomaru laying above her.

"Must you tease me so Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled huskily before laying his lips on Kagome's bare neck.

"I was born to tease you Sesshomaru, just like you were born to tease me" Kagome moaned softly. She turned her head to the side, allowing Sesshomaru more access to her neck while she wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist.

"And tease you I shall" Sesshomaru said as he began to lay kisses all over neck and chin before slamming his lips onto hers. Kagome immediately parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru full access to her sweet mouth. The two remained in each others arms, not wanting to leave the heaven they have created for each other. However, Sesshomaru's phone began to ring and Sesshomaru isn't the type of man to ignore a phone call, no matter how much he wants to kill whoever it was that disturbed his heaven with Kagome. Finally Sesshomaru slipped out of bed completely naked and answered the phone.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled angrily at the person who called him.

"Is that any way to talk to father? The person who is responsible for bringing you into this world" Inutoga said on the other line.

"Father" Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Kagome giggled softly at Sesshomaru. The one person that can keep Sesshomaru in line is his father.

"Now that is much better Sesshomaru" Inutoga said. Sesshomaru knew by the tone of his voice that his father is smiling very creepily right now. Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the bridge on his nose. Why must his father disturb him now, especially since he plans on ravishing Kagome's body one more time before heading out to work.

"What is it that you want father?" Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"It's Monday Sesshomaru, which means that you are expected to arrive in the office sometime today and help out your dear old father" Inutoga said.

"Damn it" Sesshomaru mumble softly. He was really hoping to spend the morning with Kagome before he needs to return to the club and have it ready for tonight. It's not easy helping out your father with his company while running one of the biggest nightclubs in all of Japan. Sesshomaru sighed once again.

"Alright I'll be there" Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone. This really sucks.

"So I guess our date is over then huh?" Kagome asked quietly as Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside her. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek and began to slowly caress it before laying his lips gently on her lips.

"I'm afraid so baby, let's get you home" Sesshomaru said as he reached out for Kagome's hand and help her out of the bed. After the amazing time he had with Kagome last night, both at dinner and in his bed. Sesshomaru made a vow to himself that no matter how busy his life is, that he will always find time to spend with Kagome.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make up some coffee. If you want, you are more than welcome to take a shower to freshen up" Sesshomaru said as he caressed her bare shoulders.

"Yea a shower sounds really nice right now. I'll meet you downstairs" Kagome said before she stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Sesshomaru's nose.

"Alright then" Sesshomaru said. Kagome quickly turned around and grabbed the dress that was on top of chair.

"You know, If I'm going to be staying here more often, I should atleast keep a few sets of clothes here. You know for emergencies" Kagome said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but slap her bare buttocks as he thought about the possibly of Kagome staying here more often.

"Keeping having ideas like that and you may never leave this manor" Sesshomaru growled huskily into her ears and Kagome giggled once again before heading to the bathroom. Once Sesshomaru left the bedroom, Kagome closed the bathroom door and sighed heavily.

Last night was truly magical and she hated the fact the she and Sesshomaru had to part ways so soon. However that was the life of Sesshomaru Taisho, always busy with something. After placing the dress on the towel rack, Kagome reached over for the shower faucet and immediately turned it on. After adjusting the temperature to how she loved it, Kagome climbed inside and allow the hot water to caress her tensed body.

Lathering her body with some of Sesshomaru's body wash, thoughts of Sesshomaru caressing her skin came to her head and Kagome couldn't help but moan as she felt her most precious areas become more sensitive. Imagining that it was Sesshomaru's hand on her body and not hers, Kagome began to tease her nipples, pinching them as it sent shockwaves down Kagome's spine.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly to herself as her hands began to travel down further until it reached the area where she craved Sesshomaru the most. Once she found her clit, she began to rub it with her thumbs while she slipped two fingers as far as she can inside of her. Kagome gasped softly, wishing that Sesshomaru was here with her.

"Please" Kagome whispered as she laid her forehead on the tile wall with her eyes closed, not even realizing that someone has entered the bathroom.

"Please what?" Kagome heard his voice and immediately stopped. With her eyes still closed she waited for Sesshomaru to join her in the shower. After a few seconds, she heard the glass door opening and in came Sesshomaru and stood behind her.

"Why tease yourself when I can do it for you?" Sesshomaru asked huskily as he slowly pulled her hands away from her body and placed them both on the wall above her head. With one hand holding both of her wrist up against the tile wall, Sesshomaru use his free hand to gently caress her body.

"Why touch yourself when its my job to give you unimaginable pleasure? your body belongs to me now Kagome, or have you forgotten about what we did last night?" Sesshomaru growled huskily in her ears. Everything he did was sheer tortured and Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Sesshomaru" Kagomes gasped as she felt his lips nibbling on her neck.

"What does my Miko want" Sesshomaru asked after he pulled away from her neck. She could tell that Sesshomaru's demon form was out and ready to play once again with the way he was talking and Kagome loved it.

"Touch me Sesshomaru, my body is yours to do whatever you want with it" Kagome whispered softly. She soon felt his fingers trailing down to her most sensitive area but once again stopped and smirked.

"As you wish baby" Sesshomaru whispered huskily before sliding two of his fingers deep inside Kagome's inner folds. While his thumb teased her clit, Kagome's body began to tremble with delight. The feeling of his two fingers sliding in and out of her and the way his lips nibbled on her neck, was enough to drive Kagome mad.

Never in her life as she experienced anything like this before. Sesshomaru truly was sending her straight to heaven and thankfully he was there to catch her whenever she fell down back to earth.

With her needy cries of pleasure, Sesshomaru pumped harder and deeper, showing Kagome that no man is ever going to pleasure her the same way that he is pleasuring her. That no man is ever going to hear her cries of pleasure. Those sounds and Kagome's beautiful body belong to him now and there is not a damn thing that anybody can do to stop him from taking what rightfully belongs to him.

Kagome belongs to him and him alone.

"That's it come for me Kagome, scream for me my love" Sesshomaru growled huskily into her ears

Kagome gasped as her knees began to buckle. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled. With Sesshomaru holding her in place, Kagome didn't have to worry about falling over. Allowing him to take her to that secret place, Kagome felt more content. To finally experience Sesshomaru's dominant side has been magical and yet Kagome couldn't shake this feeling that she felt that her now beautiful world is about to end. So instead of worrying about her future, Kagome decided that it was best to focus on her present and the male demon who held her tightly in his arms.

!

!

!

!

Knock.

Knock.

While standing in her kitchen getting breakfast ready for her father and Kagome since Souta was already on his way to school, Kiera heard the front door knock. Wondering who could it be, Kiera walked out of the kitchen and went to answer the door. Once the door was opened she saw Sango standing on the other side. Kiera smiled at her daughter's closet and most trustworthy friend.

"Hey Kiera, I am so sorry for intruding but may I come in?" Sango asked as she smiled softly. One reason why Kiera loved Sango so much was because her mother was Kiera's best friend in high school and throughout their college years. Her friendship with Sango's mom Ami, lasted through many years of heartbreak and wonderful memories until finally. After Sango's mother passed away in a horrible car accident when Kohaku was only a year old, Kiera treated Sango and Kohaku like they were her very own. Not only because of the promise that Kiera made with Ami, but because Sango and Kohaku were her godchildren.

"Of course sweetie, come in" Kiera said as she smiled and opened the door wider for Sango to enter. Once Sango entered the house, Kiera closed the door and asked Sango where her brother was at.

"Oh I just dropped him off at school" Sango said as she entered the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs. Sango always did love having breakfast at the Higurashi Shrine. Keira's home-cooking is simply divine.

"I have some green tea ready, if you would like some?" Kiera asked.

"Yes please" Sango said with a smile on her face. Once Kiera handed Sango a warm cup of green tea, Sango began to wonder where Kagome was at. It was 7:30am and Kagome usually is up by this time, getting ready to open the shrine with her grandfather.

"Where is Kagome anyway, is she still asleep?" Sango asked.

"No. Kagome must still be with Sesshomaru since she hasn't returned yet" Kiera said.

"Oh" Sango said as she began to sip some of her tea. Out of the corner from her eyes, she saw a black jaguar pull up into the shrine. The only person she knew who owned a black jaguar is Sesshomaru. So it must be that Kagome has finally arrived and apparently still wearing the dress from last night. Sango smirked. Looks like Kagome had a wonderful time last night with Sesshomaru and Sango was planning to get retrieve every little juicy detail from Kagome. After seeing her best friend kiss Sesshomaru farewell, Sango watched Kagome try to sneak into the house and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Uh oh is that Kagome doing the walk of shame?" Sango said as she watched Kagome trying to sneak past the kitchen without having her mother noticed. Luckily for Kiera, Sango is there to tease her best friend.

"I think you are right Sango" Kiera said as she turned around and saw her daughter trying to sneak past them. Kagome sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen. She saw her best friend sitting in the dining table drinking some green tea.

"Hello mom, hey Sango" Kagome said with a smile as she tried to ignore Sango's mischievous look. Sadly though it was very hard to ignore that look, which meant that Sango knows everything and is going to want some details.

"So how was it last night?" Kiera asked.

"It was amazing, I had a lot of fun" Kagome said. She noticed the look on Sango's face and Kagome couldn't help but blush. Damn Sango for being here so early in the morning.

"'Judging by how you walked in and the look on your face, I say you definitely had an amazing time with Sesshomaru. Tell me does he have a giant cock like the magazine says?" Sango asked as she winked at her best friend, causing Kagome to blush an even darker shade of red. Sango tried to contain herself from laughing at Kagome's face but was proven to be rather difficult.

"Sango!?" Kagome blushed as she looked at her best friend. Leave it to Sango to ask a question like that in front of her mother. Sango continued to laugh uncontrollably

"Nothing happened last night ok?" Kagome said hoping to at least convince her mother.

"Ok whatever you say" Sango finally said after she stopped laughing. She took another sip of her tea.

"What are you doing here anyway? I though you were leaving to China with your father on a business trip" Kagome asked Sango. Sango placed the tea cup down on the table and sighed heavily.

"He left without me, leaving my brother and I to defend ourselves. I mean can you believe it, he left us homeless" Sango said with a pouting look on her face.

"Homeless really?. I'm pretty sure you have the keys to your eyes tucked away inside your purse" Kagome asked as she rolled her eyes. Sango was always the dramatic one between them.

"I know its so sad. So I was wondering if Kohaku and I can stay here until my father returns? I really don't want to stay in that big old house all alone with my annoying little brother" Sango said. Kiera smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango.

"So stay with Miroku. You do it all the time anyway" Kagome said playfully. Sango shook her head no.

"I only stay with Miroku when Kohaku isn't around. I don't need my brother turning into a mini Miroku and become a womanizer like him" Sango said. Both Kiera and Kagome laughed. Sango is right, they really don't need another Miroku walking around the streets of Tokyo.

"Well Sango you and your brother are welcome to stay here with us. It always nice to have more people here with us" Kiera said as she smiled once again.

"Thank you Kiera" Sango said.

"Well I am going to go and change. Do you guys need me today in the shrine?" Kagome asked.

"No it's ok. Since Sango will be staying here for the next couple of days, you can spend it with Sango. Unless you two wouldn't mind helping out" Kiera said and both girls smiled.

"I don't mind helping out, its the least I could do for allowing my brother and I to stay here" Sango said and Kagome agreed with her best friend.

"Excellent then. Why don't you girls just rest for today and tomorrow we can figure out something" Kiera said and both girls nodded their heads in agreement before heading upstairs and into Kagome's bedroom. Once the girls enter the room, Sango closed the door making sure it was lock.

"Alright girl spill. What happened last night?" Sango asked as she watched her best friend slip into her closet to undress. After a few minutes, Kagome walked out wearing a oversize t shirt and a pair of shorts.

"If you must know, Sesshomaru invited me to his place after we had dinner. We talked and one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex" Kagome said as she blushed before sitting on her bed. Sango sat right in front of her and smirked.

"Was it amazing? Is he big? Oh my Kami, I can't believe you had sex with Sesshomaru" Sango said as quietly as she can. Her best friend is now the most luckiest woman in all of Japan.

"Please, I don't kiss and tell sweetie" Kagome said as she smiled and fell back on the bed. Sango immediately grabbed one of Kagome's throw pillow smacked her across the face with it before calling her a major tease.

"So what are you guys a couple now or is it just friends with benefits?" Sango asked after she dropped the pillow.

"Well he sort of did asked to me to be his girlfriend, so I guess you can say that we are now a couple. I mean Sango, the things that he made me feel, I swear I thought I had died and gone straight heaven. I mean my God, this morning in the shower alone was fucking amazing" Kagome said and Sango grabbed the same pillow once again and smacked her with it.

"Ugh you slut!" Sango said after hitting her with the pillow. Kagome simply laughed.

"Oh Sango you don't understand. The things he did to me last night and the way he made me feel was nothing to what I had with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru made me feel things that I have never felt before and I shudder at thought of doing it again with him, and oh my Kami, the way he held me while we slept. It was like I was the most precious thing he has ever held" Kagome said as she smiled.

"I just hope that he doesn't hurt you like the way his brother hurt you. I know your feelings for Inuyasha is different than Sesshomaru but I still don't want to see you get hurt. I can see it in your eyes that you really do like Sesshomaru and if that man hurts you, I think I'll be tempted to kill him and you know I have the power to do it" Sango said.

"I know him Sango, Sesshomaru is incapable of hurting me and I know he felt something last night. The look in his eyes while we made love was proof alone" Kagome said.

"I just hope you are right Kagome, for your sake and his" Sango said before Kagome nodded her head in agreement. The girls remain talking about other things for an hour until Kiera suddenly began to call Kagome to come downstairs. Wondering what is going on, both girls left the bedroom and headed downstairs. As the girls entered the dining room, they saw a rather large rectangle box sitting on the table.

"It's for you Kagome" Keira said as she handed Kagome the little envelope. Inside it contains a small little note.

 _This is but a small token of the beauty you've have shown me this past weekend.  
Know that from here on out, You will never shed a single tear of sadness again.  
S._

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she opened the box and found twelve long stem roses inside. She knew exactly who sent her the roses. S. Sesshomaru definitely has a way with words. Kagome wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. Sesshomaru is definitely one of a kind and only a fool wouldn't appreciate something like this.

"Damn I wish Miroku was this romantic with me" Sango said and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle softly at her best friends. Kagome picked one of the roses and sniffed it scent. It really was breathtaking.

"So it was Sesshomaru who sent you those flowers?" Kiera asked and Kagome nodded her head. Kiera grabbed the box and looked at her daughter.

"Why don't you two get out for a while and I'll have these in a vase and in your room by the time you come home" Keira said.

"Yea you can thank Sesshomaru for those flowers" Sango said as she winked at her best friend before bumping her hips into Kagome's hips.

"Oh shut up Sango" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? I know you want to thank him personally for those flowers Kaggs" Sango winked again.

"I'll thank him later when I call him. Now let's get out of here Sango and go to the mall" Kagome said and Sango nodded her head in agreement. Maybe Kagome will be able to find a way to thank Sesshomaru in the mall.

!

!

!

!

It was 11am when Kagome and Sango finally entered the mall. Kagome decided to wear a pair of long skinny jeans with a black tank top and matching flats. Sango wore some black shorts and white halter top with matching sandals. Kagome's hair was pulled into a high pony tail, while Sango decided to wear her long hair down. Their first stop was at a store called buckle. The clothing style in that store was a mix between vintage western and modern rock and roll.

After thirty minutes of shopping in that store, both girls came out with bags in their hands. As they walked out, they bumped into Inuyasha and Kikyo. After spending time with Sesshomaru, Kagome began to wonder what she ever saw in Inuyasha. Yes the guy is extremely good looking and is somewhat caring. However Inuyasha is a very demanding and a irrational half-demon.

"Well, well look what we have here" Inuyasha said as he smirked at both Sango and Kagome. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome simply tried to walk away with Sango, however Inuyasha stopped them.

"What I'm no good for you Kagome now that you are sleeping with my brother" Inuyasha said. Kagome simply ignored him as she continued to walk away again. After a few seconds, Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Kagome's arm.

"Let go of me Inuyasha or I swear to Kami I will scream" Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Look I just want to talk ok?" Inuyasha said.

"What you're going to brag about how you are finally with Kikyo and that you are happy that you and I are no longer together. Well Inuyasha I have news for you. I don't care anymore, so go and live your life with Kikyo" Kagome said.

"You know I will always love you and be here for you right Kagome?" Inuyasha said. He was happy that Kikyo began to talk with Sango and she has no idea what Inuyasha is saying to Kagome. Yes Inuyasha still loves and care about Kagome and no matter what happens to their relationship now, Inuyasha will always find a way to be there for Kagome.

"Yea whatever Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walked over to where Kikyo and Sango was standing and grabbed ahold of Sango arm before walking away from both Inuyasha and Kikyo. After an hour of shopping, Kagome and decided to grab a bite to eat. At the food court, Kagome order some crab rolls with a bottle of sprite and Sango order some veggie spring rolls with a bottle of diet coke. As they ate, Sango asked why Kagome looked upset.

"Nothing just wondering what Inuyasha said was true or if he is saying all those things because he wants me back in his life" Kagome said as she munched into her food. She sighed after swallowing her food and taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you think Kaggs?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he is being sincere with me or he is just trying to get back with me" Kagome said.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You and I know both know that Sesshomaru cares about you and he doesn't want to do anything that might jeopardize his relationship with you. I mean my Kami, when was the last time Inuyasha sent you flowers honey?" Sango said.

Kagome scoffed "Never".

"I'm telling you Kaggs, Sesshomaru cares about you so please just ignore his idiotic brother and stay with Sesshomaru" Sango said.

"Yea I know you're right" Kagome said with a smile.

"So have you decided how you are going to thank him for those flowers?" Sango asked.

"I was thinking about stopping by the club after we leave here. He had to go help out his father with something this morning but I am sure by now he is at the club, but what about you?" Kagome asked.

'Don't worry about me, I can go back home and pack my things as well as Kohaku's stuff" Sango said.

"Ok" Kagome said.

"Good. Now let's get out of here so you can have your little quickie with Sesshomaru" Sango as she finished her food and got up from the chair.

"Sango!" Kagome practically shrieked at her best friend and Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"You know as well as I that Sesshomaru is going to have his way with you the moment you step foot into that club" Sango said and Kagome blushed. She knew that Sango was right and Kagome wouldn't mind it one bit.

!

!

!

!

Sango dropped off Kagome at the club and drove straight home to pack her and her brother's things. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's black jaguar so she knew that Sesshomaru was in the club. She began to wonder if he was there alone. Since there was no cars, Kagome assume that he is indeed alone. Kagome slowly opened the door to the club and walked in. There by the bar was Sesshomaru standing shirtless as he prepped the glasses for later on. When Sesshomaru noticed the door opened, he was surprise to see Kagome standing by the entrance.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hi" Kagome said as she waved her hand, she remained by the entrance. She didn't understand why she was so nervous to approach him. Sure the man did bite, however Kagome loved it when the man nips at her.

"Come in baby" Sesshomaru as he finished drying off a glass and walked out of the bar. By the time Kagome made it to his side, Sesshomaru placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you enjoyed the flowers I sent you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes that is why I came, I want to thank you for those beautiful roses Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome baby, but you don't need to thank me. I did it so I can show you that I was thinking about you. I am always thinking about you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her cheek. His touch was so gentle that it made Kagome weak at the knees. She can practically feel herself falling hard for Sesshomaru and she began to wondered if he felt the same way about her.

"I can't help myself Sesshomaru but I am falling for you, I'm falling hard" Kagome said as a tear roll down her face. She was nervous with how Sesshomaru would react to her confession, however he simply surprised her by leaning forward and kissed the tear away.

"I will always be here to catch you Kagome" Sesshomaru said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome is practically on the verge of tears. Why did Sesshomaru had to be so wonderful and how the hell did she get so lucky. Their kiss remained soft and gentle as Sesshomaru began to sway her body side to side to the soft music that was playing in the background.

Sesshomaru slowly lifted Kagome's tank top and placed his hand on her now bare waist. No matter where he touched, Kagome skin was so soft that it felt like satin underneath his touch. As he continued to kiss her, Sesshomaru began to wonder how he got so lucky with having someone like Kagome in his life. A girl who isn't afraid to love a demon like Sesshomaru. A woman who is beautiful inside and out. A woman that with a simple smile took his breath away. Now Sesshomaru understood this feeling he is having.

Just like Kagome is falling hard for him, Sesshomaru knew deep inside that he was falling for her as well. Which of course he didn't mind one bit.

"Catch me Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips before laying another kiss on her lips. After kissing for another few seconds, Kagome pulled away.

"Always Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered before kissing him once again. A few seconds have passed and without pulling away, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and headed straight to the second floor Lounge. Right when Sesshomaru made it to the stairs, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kagome.

"You have bewitched me my little Miko, promise me you won't release me from this spell?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily to Kagome.

"I promise" Kagome whispered back. Sesshomaru placed a kiss on her lips and the two of them were finally upstairs. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on one of the lounge chairs before laying kisses all over face and neck. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away from nibbling on Kagome's neck, he stared into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Kagome I..." He said

Ring

Ring

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome sighed heavily before Kagome sat up and pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket. It was Sango who is calling her.

"What it is Sango?" Kagome asked before Sesshomaru leaned forward and began to nibble on her neck once again.

"We have a problem, meet me outside, I am already waiting for you" Sango said.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

Just please come downstairs Kagome, we have a major problem" Sango said before hanging up. Kagome noticed the tremble in Sango's voice, so whatever it was that spooked Sango, must have been really bad. Kagome stuffed her cell back into her pocket. Sesshomaru watched with a worried look and asked Kagome what is wrong.

"I don't know. Something must have spooked Sango. I have to go" Kagome said as she got out of the chair and headed straight downstairs with Sesshomaru right behind her. When the couple finally made it back downstairs and outside of the club, they saw Sango's car parked right at the entrance. Kagome headed straight for the driver side of car and saw her best friend's body tremble in fear. Thankfully Sango didn't look hurt but Kagome still wondred what was it that Sango saw.

'What happen Sango?" Kagome asked.

"On my way home, I drove by the shrine to make sure everything was ok. When I drove past it, I noticed a black Mercedes Bentz" Sango said Kagome gasped softly as her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh my Kami Sango" Kagome said and Sango nodded her head.

"I think he's back Kagome" Sango said as her body began to tremble.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy with how this chapter turned out. So after writing this chapter, I finally discovered the plot that I want to use and its going to help me bring Naraku, Kagura and Kanna into the story. So just a fair warning there will be a whole lot of drama and betrayal in this story. Also another little warning, there might be some Kag/Inu moments in this story. I honestly haven't decided yet. Right now I'm just going to see where this plot takes me. Also if there is anything you want to see, let me know and I will try to fit it in my story line. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE CHAPTER 6: HELLO, MY DEAREST KAGOME.**

 **Right when Kagome walked inside her house with Sango right behind her, she saw her step father Naraku standing by the hallway that leads to the living room. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man in front of them.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome said**

 **"What I can't say hello to my dearest family" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.**

 **"You no longer became a part of this family since the day that mother divorced your sorry ass. Now where is she?" Kagome said as she stood in front of him. Naraku blocked Kagome from entering the living room, but as soon as Kagome saw her mother lying on the floor, all hell broke loose.**

 **"What the hell did you do to her" Kagome asked as she shoved Naraku to side and went straight to her mother.**

 **"She didn't give me what I wanted to so I beat it out of her. That worthless bitch still didn't talk" Naraku said. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man standing in front of him. Kagome immediately got off from the floor and went straight to Naraku but right before she was about to hit him, Kagome fell to the ground. Naraku daughter and Kagome's step sister Kagura had Kagome pinned to the ground.**

 **"Kagura you conniving bitch!" Kagome shrieked at her step sister.**

 **"Now is that any way to speak to your older sister Kaggy?" Kagura asked.**

 **"Oh you are no sister of mine" Kagome said as she spat in Kagura's face.**

 **"Fucking bitch!" Kagura yelled before she slapped Kagome right in the face. Kagome noticed that Sango was nowhere to be fine. She only pray that Sango found a way to reach out for help as well as called Sesshomaru for help. God she should've brought him with them.**

 **"Where did your little friend go Kagome? To scare to face a demon all by herself. For a demon slayer she sure is stupid" Kagura said before laughing to herself.**

 **"Guess again you bitch? Sango has the power to take you and your father down" Kagome said.**

 **"Oh yea. Then where the hell is she?" Kagura said as she wrapped her hands around Kagome's neck. Kagura was so tempted to squeeze the life out of her and right before she had a chance to do, Kagura heard a demon yell out Kagome's name.**

 **"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. Right before Sesshomaru and Sango entered the living room, both Kagura and Naraku simply vanished into thin air. Kagome slowly sat up as she tried to catch her breath. She searched for any signs that might show that both Kagura and Naraku were here. Sadly though, there wasn't any. Only the fact that her mother is still laying on the ground.**

 **"What the hell?" Kagome asked herself.**


	6. Hello, My Dearest Kagome

AN: wow I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story, however this past years has been extremely brutal for me. With me being in the hospital to my cousin passing away unexpectedly, I haven't been able to catch a break and on top of that, my laptop has been destroyed causing me to lose all of my notes and ideas that I had for each of my stories. However I am back and I haven't given up on this story.

One way or the other, I **WILL** finish this story.

Also in case you guy haven't noticed but I have revisited each of the previous chapter. Adding more stuff to it, since it has been a while since I last looked at any of the chapters. Hopefully I was able to fix some of my previous mistakes. Now you don't have to read it if you don't want to, I'm just letting you know since the overall story has not changed.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Only this plot.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 6: Hello, my dearest Kagome.

After Kagome's mother Kiera had divorced Kagome's father Soto, she had met Naraku Shio at worked. She became his personal secretary and the two of them hit it off quite nicely. They dated for about two years until finally Naraku popped the question and asked Kiera to marry him. Not even realizing the horror that she and her family were going to face, Kiera said yes and married Naraku during Kagome's junior year in high school.

Six months into the marriage, Kagome knew that Naraku has changed. By the way he stared at her during dinner time, to the many times he tried to touch her. Kagome had finally put a stop to it all when Naraku had entered her room with her and tried to have his way with Kagome. An attack that led her daughter to the hospital, Kiera decided to divorce Naraku and once the divorce was finalized, that was the last time that Kagome saw Naraku. Ignoring the threat he made to Kagome, Kagome decided to push her past out of her mind and focus on her relationship with Inuyasha and her family.

With the threat looming over her head, Kagome decided to not go to college and work full time at the shrine with her family, just in case Naraku ever shows up again, and now after five years, Naraku has finally showed up.

A Mercedes Benz.

That was his signature trademark. A man that Kagome had hope to believe that she would never see again. A man that not only tried to make her life a living hell but had also tried to destroyed the Higurashi Legacy. Now that he has returned, it must mean that Naraku is still that very legacy and the jewel that comes with it.

As her body began to tremble, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist as he brought her body closer to his. He didn't like the thought of the very man who had tried to kill Kagome was back. He hated Naraku with a passion and now that he has returned, Sesshomaru must do whatever it takes to protect Kagome and her family. Even if it means killing Naraku himself.

"Why would that bastard show up after all these years?" Sango asked as she stared at Kagome, who continued to tremble in Sesshomaru's arms.

"He always wanted the Shikon Jewel, even way before he find out about that it was me who became its guardian. That must be the reason why he has returned, I mean its the only explanation that makes sense" Kagome had finally said once she found the ability to speak.

"Yea but this isn't feudal Japan, the Shikon Jewel is no longer magical. Why would Naraku want to possess a jewel that is worthless?" Sango asked.

"Yea but it seems he doesn't know that or he has found a way to reactivate it. Either way I am not going to let you girls out of my sight. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru said and Sango nodded her head.

"Yea I hear ya big guy" Sango said as she sighed.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared down at the young girl that he cared so much about.

"My mom!" Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I'm not going to leave her by herself. He doesn't want her, he wants me. I know he does" Kagome said as she quickly pulled away and headed straight for Sango's car, she quickly pulled out the spare key from her purse and immediately unlock the car. However before she was able to climb inside, Sesshomaru pulled her aside and Sango grabbed the spare key.

"You are not going anywhere, until we figure out our next move. Where is your brother and your grandfather?" Sesshomaru said as he held Kagome in place. Once she managed to calm down just a bit, she answered Sesshomaru's question.

"Souta is in school and my grandfather had a doctor's appointment today. Please Sesshomaru I have to see my mother and make sure she is okay" Kagome had manage to say before the tears began to roll down her face. Sesshomaru sighed deeply before wrapping his arms around her trembling body. The one thing that Kagome's cares most about in this world is the safety of her family, especially her mother.

It was one of the qualities that Sesshomaru loved about Kagome.

"Alright. One of us has to go to the clinic and pick up Mr. Higurashi" Sesshomaru said and Sango nodded her head.

"Alright let me go with her and you go and pick her grandfather. Knowing Naraku and how much he hates your family, I don't want him to see you there. That bastard may be a half-demon but he still loathes your kind Sesshomaru" Sango said.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate your plan Sango. I am not leaving her by herself with that monster" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Sango. Sango couldn't help but glare at Sesshomaru as well. Even though she admires his strength and the fact that he didn't want to leave Kagome by herself, however there was one thing that Sesshomaru had sadly mistaken.

"My Hirakotsu is in the car Sesshomaru. Don't worry she won't be facing him alone. I know Naraku's fighting technique so don't worry I can beat him" Sango said. Sesshomaru growled at the idea of leaving Kagome. However the only reason that he was able to suppress the demon that was itching to kind was because of the fact that Kagome has Sango with her. Sango and her entire family were world class demon exterminators. They were the ones that executed any demons or half demons that were causing mayhem and destruction. Even though she may be young, however Sango has killed many demons in the past.

"You watch her Sango, I mean it" Sesshomaru growled at Sango.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I love her too and I won't let Naraku harm her" Sango said. Once Kagome gave Sesshomaru one last hug, they parted way. While Sesshomaru rushed over to the clinic while calling the police, both Sango and Kagome headed straight for Higurashi shrine. Hopefully they will be able to destroy the spider half demon once and for all.

!

!

!

!

"It's quiet... too quiet" Kagome whispered and she and Sango immediately got out of the car after they parked it besides Naraku's Mercedes. Kagome was half way tempted to destroy his car, however she stopped herself because she thought of her mother and all of the horrible things that Naraku might be doing to her.

"Please be alright... please be alright mom" Kagome whispered as she and Sango finally enter the Higurashi shrine. With a the Hirakotsu tied behind her back and small dagger in her hand, Sango was ready to fight Naraku. Once the entered the house, they noticed glass everywhere on the floor and the furniture was half way destroyed. At least Kiera was able to put up a fight.

"Where are they" Kagome whispered softly. Sango shook her head as she and Kagome continued to walk slowly throughout the house. Finally they spotted Naraku at the entrance of the family room.

"What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome said as she rushed over to his side.

"What I can't say hello to my dearest family" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"You lost that right to call this family your own ever since the day that my mother divorced your sorry ass. Now where is she?" Kagome said as she stood in front of him. Naraku blocked Kagome from entering the family room, but as soon as Kagome saw her mother lying on the floor, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell did you do to her" Kagome asked as she shoved Naraku to the side and went straight to her mother. There was a bullet wound on her shoulder and it looks like Kiera had lost of a lot of blood.

"She didn't give me what I wanted to so I tried to beat it out of her. That worthless bitch still didn't talk" Naraku said. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man standing in front of him. Kagome immediately got off from the floor and went straight to Naraku but right before she was about to hit him, Kagome fell to the ground. Naraku's daughter and Kagome's old step sister Kagura had Kagome pinned to the ground.

"Kagura, you conniving bitch!" Kagome shrieked at her step sister. With Kagura pinning her down, there was no way that Kagome was getting up off the floor.

"Now is that any way to speak to your older sister Kaggy?" Kagura asked as she tried to kiss her dear old step sister, however Kagome soon realized what she was trying to do.

"Oh you are no sister of mine" Kagome said as she spat in Kagura's face.

"Fucking bitch!" Kagura yelled before she slapped Kagome right in the face. Kagome noticed that Sango was nowhere to be fine. She only pray that Sango found a way to reach out for help as well as called Sesshomaru for help. God she should've brought him with them.

"Where did your little friend go Kagome? To scare to face a demon all by herself. For a demon slayer she sure is stupid" Kagura said before laughing to herself.

"Guess again you bitch? Sango has the power to take you and your father down" Kagome said.

"Oh yea. Then where the hell is she?" Kagura said as she wrapped her hands around Kagome's neck. Kagura was so tempted to squeeze the life out of her and right before she had a chance to do, Kagura heard the demon slayer appear right behind her.

"Right behind you" Sango said before she stabbed Kagura on the back of her left shoulder. Kagura immediately screamed before she managed to pull the dagger right out of her shoulder. Once she pulled it out, she through right to the ground, right besides Kiera's body.

"Oh ho you are going to pay for that you bitch" Kagura said as she gripped her injured shoulder.

"Bring it on, demon" Sango said as she tightened the grip around her small dagger.

Kagura let out a frightful scream while she ran towards Sango. While Sango and Kagura fought each other, Naraku decided to go after Kagome. As he gotten closer to Kagome, he noticed the air around her and her scent has changed. She no longer smelled like the half demon but now it seems that she has fallen for Sesshomaru as well.

"Not only have you allowed Inuaysha to fuck you but now it seems you have been spending a lot of time with Sesshomaru" Naraku said and Kagome couldn't help but glare at the man in front of her.

"Tell me Kagome. how does it feel being a disgraceful shrine maiden?" Naraku asked.

"You bastard" Kagome said as she tried her best to remain calm. While Sango and Kagura continued on with their fighting, Kagome tried to figure out a way to get her mother out of here and into a hospital. However it was proven rather difficult and its been a while for her since she last used her powers.

"Damn it" Kagome whispered softly.

"Aww what's the matter. Afraid that its too late for you and mother. Now I promised to spare you and your mother's life if you tell me where the jewel is at.

"Go to hell Naraku" Kagome said with a glare on her face.

"Gladly, but first I am going to take you and your mother with me" Naraku said as he smirked before he ran straight towards Kagome. Kagome quickly pulled out the spare dagger that Sango has given to her in the car and waited for Naraku's final attack. However the attack never came because of the loud growl they all heard. The canine demon has finally returned.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. Right before Sesshomaru entered the family room, both Kagura and Naraku simply vanished into thin air. Kagome slowly placed the dagger on the table beside her as she tried to catch her breath. She searched for any signs that might show that both Kagura and Naraku were here. Sadly though, there wasn't any. Only the fact that her mother was still laying on the ground.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru stood beside her. Sango shook her head as she continued to look for any signs of Naraku and Kagura. However once she returned back into to the room, Sango noticed the look of despair in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kagome but it looks like they got away" Sango said and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Staring down at her mother, Kagome couldn't help but feel so helpless. If only she and Sango had decided to stay with Kiera then none of this would had happened.

"Oh mommy" Kagome whispered softly as she kneeled beside her. She couldn't bring herself to check if her mother had a pulse so she let Sesshomaru do it for her. After placing his finger on Kiera's neck, Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"She's alive" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh thank God" Sango said as she kneeled beside Kagome and gave her hug. As Kagome returned the hug, she cried in Sango arms. Thinking about the possibility that she had lost her mother made Kagome feel so powerless. Now that she knew her mother is going to be okay, Kagome couldn't help but cry.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Who knows what Naraku had did to her" As he finally heard the sirens from the police car just outside of the house. After the girls each nodded their heads in agreement, Sesshomaru helped each of the girls back up on their feet and waited for the police to arrive. Since the door was already opened, the two officers immediately walked in and noticed the damage done inside of the house.

"Is everybody alright?" The Officer said and Sesshomaru and the girls each nodded their heads before Kagome pointed in the direction of where her mother laid.

"She's been badly hurt so please send over an ambulance" Kagome mumbled softly.

"Onigumo, call for an ambulance and send in some more back up as well" The officer said.

"Right away Sir" The officer said as he immediately walked out of the house and dialed the numbers he needed.

"Hi, my name is Officer Bankotsu. Now which one of you lives in this address?" Bankotsu asked.

"I do, Officer" Kagome said as she stepped forward.

"Alright, now why don't you step outside with me and answer a few questions for me" Bankotsu said and Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru and Sango each walked behind of Kagome. Now that the police were here, there really wasn't much that the two of them can do except for wait outside until all of this is finally over. With Sango standing beside her car, making sure that all of her weapons were cleaned, Sesshomaru stood by Kagome the entire time that she spoke with the officer.

Getting the support she needed from Sesshomaru, Kagome was able to answer all of the officer's question. It was nice having Sesshomaru as her rock and even though he should be at work getting ready for tonight, Sesshomaru never once tried to leave Kagome's side and not once has he mention that he needed to leave.

"Well if you can think of anything else or figure out why Naraku has showed up in the first place, please don't be afraid to call me. My personal number is in the back of the card." Officer Bankotsu said as he heanded both Kagome and Sesshomaru his card. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome and thanked him and after the officer left and was out of their sight, Sesshomaru asked Kagome why she didn't tell the officer about why Naraku showed up in the first place.

"Well because we are not even sure if that is the reason why Naraku showed up in the place. Also I don't want the police involved with this. The last time the police got involved with Kagome's family was when Kiera decided to put an end to her relationship with Naraku. At the time, the media got ahold of the information that Kagome and her family were the keepers of the ancient jewel and as soon as the information was leaked to the public, all hell broke loose and people were dying to see if the jewel actually existed.

If it weren't for the Taisho's and their involvement in the situation, Kagome and her family were able to once again live normal lives. Something that Kagome will forever be grateful to.

"Yea I remember. The city turned into a riot and everybody wanted to the great Miko who protects the jewel" Sesshomaru said as he smirked at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Yea well I'm no great Miko nor will I ever be. I just have the powers in order to protect the jewel" Kagome said as she sighed as she watched the ambulance place her mother inside of the vehicle.

"Why don't you go with her to the hospital, Kagome. I'll be right behind you" Sesshomaru said as he caressed Kagome's shoulder.

"Yea but what about you? Don't you have to go back to the club" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry aout the club, I have Kouga watching it for me until I get back. I meant it when I said that I am not going to leave your side Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Well yea Sesshomaru but you have priorities and the club needs you" Kagome said with a pout.

"You need me Kagome and I'm always going to be here for you. Forget about the club and focus on your mother's recovery" Sesshomaru said and Kagome finally nodded her head.

"No go and be with your mother" Sesshomaru said as he lead Kagome straight towards the ambulance. Once she entered the passenger side of the ambulance, Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome was tightly secured on her seat. After giving her a quick kiss and gave her words of reassurance, the ambulance quickly left the shrine and headed straight towards the hospital.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru immediately turned around and saw Sango standing behind him.

"Yea well any normal person would have done the same thing Sango" Sesshomaru said.

"True but I'm just glad that its you and not someone else" Sango said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I am not going to lie to you Sesshomaru seeing as though you have shown nothing but kindness to Kagome." Sango said before releasing a deep sigh. "When Kagome told me that she was seeing you, I'm not going to lie but I was afraid honestly. Even though Kagome never went into detail with me but I have a pretty good feeling that Inuyasha has done something terrible to Kagome". Sango said.

"You're afraid that I am going to hurt her like the way Inuyasha did?" Sesshomaru asked and Sango shook her head.

"I was. However I saw the look in your eyes this morning. I know you care about her more than anything right now. So all I asked is that you please watch her. Now that Naraku is back, its no telling what he might do to this family. Now more than ever, Kagome is going to need you Sesshomaru" Sango asked.

"You know as well as I that I'm not going to let anything bad happened to her" Sesshomaru said.

"I know Sesshomaru, I just needed to hear it from you" Sango said as she took a step closer and thought about Kiera.

"You know I was about four years old when my mother passed away. She may have been my mother but to be honest I don't remember a lot about her. As my Godmother, Kiera has always been there for Kohaku and I. She made sure that we always had food at the house and that we did good at school. For eighteen years, I was able to live a somewhat normal life even though I didn't have a mother" Sango said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Everyday I wished that the Gods would bring back my mother and even though I am happy to have Kiera in my life, she still isn't my mother" Sango sighed as a single tear rolled down her face. "I don't want Kagome to live the rest of her life without her mother. God she would be heartbroken if she did" Sango added and Sesshomaru reached over and gave the young girl a hug.

"Nothing is going to happen to Kiera, she is going to pull through this and everything is going to be alright" Sesshomaru said and Sango nodded her head. They stood like this for a few more seconds until finally Sango pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I normally don't act like this" Sango said as she wiped away her tears.

"Yea well its been a tough day for this entire family" Sesshomaru said and Sango nodded her head.

"Speaking of family, but where is Kagome's grandfather?" Sango asked.

"Left him with my folks. With his health, I didn't want him to see all of this" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea that wouldn't have been a good idea" Sango said as she let out one last sigh. "Well I should go and pick up Souta and Kohaku from school. Someone is going to need to tell them what happened and Kagome is going to want to see her brother" Sango said.

"Well I'm going to head on over there now. My father and Izzy should be arriving at the hospital soon with Mr. Higurashi and I don't like the idea of Kagome staying at the hospital by herself" Sesshomaru said.

"With one final hug, both Sesshomaru and Sango got into their cars and each drove their separate ways. Thinking about ways on how to get rid of Naraku and his daughter, Sesshomaru's mind soon wandered off and it took him to a place where he saw a peaceful world with Kagome by his side.

!

!

!

!

After arriving at the hospital, Sesshomaru finally found Kagome in one of the waitings room. He noticed the look of scared and alone plastered on Kagome's face and he hated it. For as long as he could remember, Sesshomaru always saw Kagome as the tough Miko that she was. With a feisty personality and a beautiful smile, Kagome had this aura and immediately drew people in and now seeing her sitting there, Sesshomaru saw a whole different side of her.

A more vulnerable side that brought out the possessiveness in Sesshomaru. The demon inside of him wanted nothing more than to sheltered Kagome and hide her from the dangerous world that they live in. With Naraku back in town, Kagome is going to need Sesshomaru and his family. She is going to need that protection now more than ever. No one, not even Naraku himself is going to lay a finger on her.

"Hey" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he sat down beside Kagome after giving her a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Did the doctor say anything to you?"

Kagome sighed before answering. "She is in surgery now. They're trying to remove the bullet wedged inside her shoulder. Everything else seemed normal, I mean she had no internal bleeding and we won't know if she suffered from any memories problem until she wakes up" Kagome whispered softly before laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She whispered a silent prayer to the Gods, hoping that her mother will be okay.

As they sat there in silence, Kagome thought about everything that has happened and how she wished she was able to prevent it. "I should have been there Sesshomaru, I should have protected my mother from Naraku" Kagome said as more silent tears rolled down her face.

"It's not your fault Kagome, If there is anyone to blame then it should be Naraku. He is the one that sent your mother to the hospital. He is the one that nearly destroyed you and your family all those years ago. Blame Naraku, Kagome, not yourself" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head slowly before wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru waist.

Kagome sat there in silence while Sesshomaru whispered words of encouragement into her ear. It made her feel somewhat better and she was able to stop blaming herself because the truth is that it really was Naraku's fault that sent Kiera straight to the hospital. Maybe once Kiera fully recovers and wakes up, then maybe Kagome and her family can finally figure out what they are going to do next, because no matter what, Naraku is going to keep coming after them and he is not going to stop until he is dead or the jewel is somehow destroyed.

Then again, maybe Naraku will still come after them even if the jewel is destroyed. Which gave Kagome the only option. Somehow and maybe with the help of the Taisho's and Sango's family, Kagome will be able to finally destroy Naraku once and for all.

"I want him dead" Kagome whispered softly. Sesshomaru didn't need to ask who because he knew very well who Kagome is talking about.

"And we will find a way Kagome. Naraku can't hide forever" Sesshomau said and Kagome nodded her head. Maybe it would be best for now for Kagome to stop thinking about Naraku and focus more on her mother. Kagome then closed her eyes and held on to the memories of her mother and herself.

She wasn't sure how long she slept because she suddenly heard someone call out her name. It was Miroku as he was the first to enter the small waiting room. Kagome smiled softly as she slowly got up the chair and walked over to Miroku.

"Thank you for coming, Miroku" Kagome said as she gave the young man a hug.

"It's no problem Kaggs, Sango told me what happened and asked me to come. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

"I'm okay, just feel a little lost right now. Thankfully Sesshomaru has been staying with me" Kagome said and Miroku nodded his head.

"Well Sango is going to be here soon, she just had to go pick up the boys from class" Miroku said.

"Yea I figured as much. Knowing Sango, I'm pretty sure she wants to make sure that the boys are okay" Kagome said Miroku chuckled softly.

"Yea well that's Sango. Always looking out for everyone" Miroku said as he walked over to the chair. After Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru once again, Miroku took the seat next to her.

"And don't worry about your mother Kagome. She is one strong person, she is going to pull through" Miroku said and Kagome smiled softly.

"Thank you Miroku" She said.

"Suddenly the doors to the waiting room opened up and in came Sesshomaru's father and step-mother and Kagome's grandfather. Kagome sighed in relief as she saw that her grandfather is okay. After Sesshomaru gave Mr. Higurashi his seat just so he could sit next to his granddaughter, Sesshomaru each gave his father and step-mother a hug.

"Oh my sweet child, are you alright?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"I think so grandpa, I just hope that mom wakes up soon. How are you feeling by the way?" Kagome asked.

"Well its not easy seeing your daughter in the hospital. however knowing Kiera and her stubborn will to live, I know my daughter is going to be okay. She may not be my daughter by blood, but I still love your mother very much, Kagome" Mr. Higurashi said and Kagome nodded her head before giving her grandfather a hug.

"Thank you Grandpa" Kagome whispered softly.

"And if there is anything you need Kagome, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call us" Inu-Toga said as he stood in front of Kagome. She each thanked Inu-Toga and Izzy for watching over her grandfather and gave them both a hug.

"It's no problem sweetheart. Now Sesshomaru and I have been thinking and we think that it would be best if you and your family stay away from the shrine for now on. At least until we dealt with Naraku and his idiotic planned. I don't care how long it takes but that monster will be going to prison or hopefully ends up dead soon" Inu-Toga said.

"Yea I think that would be a good idea. I don't want a repeat of what happened today" Kagome said.

"Your grandfather and brother are more than welcome to stay with us at the manor. I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru is going to want you to stay with him at his place" Izayoi said as she stared at both Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru who kneeled in front of Kagome had placed his hand on Kagome's hand. "I mean if its okay with you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly.

"You already know the answer to that, Kagome" Sesshomaru said before placing a small kiss on her forehead. She nodded her head slowly before giving Sesshomaru a hug.

Inu-Toga smirked at both Izayoi and Mr. Higurashi. "I always knew those two would end up together" he said and Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly as Izayoi elbowed him in the ribs before glaring at her husband.

"What? It's true" Inu-Toga whispered as he rubbed his now sore side.

"Kagome?" A voice said whispered softly as it entered the room. Kagome pulled away from the hug and saw her brother, Kohaku and Sango standing at the entrance of the room. Kagome sighed softly before getting up from the chair. After thanking Sango for everything she did, she gave her younger brother a hug.

"Oh Souta, I am so sorry" Kagome said and Souta shook his head.

"Sango told me what happened. Why is that bastard back in town?" Souta said as he couldn't help but glare at his sister. He wasn't mad at Kagome, he was just mad at the whole situation and thought that Naraku was back in town made Souta's blood boiled.

"We don't know yet. We think its because of the jewel" Kagome said.

"Then why don't you hand him the jewel already. I mean if he really wants the jewel so badly then maybe once he has it then he will leave us alone" Sota said.

"You know its not that simple Souta" Kagome said.

"Yea but the jewel is useless right, I mean you said it yourself that Jewel hasn't been active for more that five hundred years. If he wants the jewel so much then just give it to him already, Why do we have to keep suffering." Souta said and Kagome shook her head.

"Its my job to protect that Jewel, Souta. I can't just give it to anybody" Kagome said.

"Yea well that same jewel you protect sent mom to the hospital. If it was up to me then I would have tossed that jewel a long time ago" Souta said before walking out of the room. Kagome remained silent as she thought about what her brother had said. Even the room remained quiet for a few seconds until finally Kohaku decided to ease the tension.

"I'm going to go talk with him Kagome. He is just upset that Naraku is back. I doubt he is mad at you" Kohaku said and Kagome nodded her head slowly. She couldn't say anything. Afraid that she might burst into tears once again. Once Kohaku left the room with both Inu-Toga and Izayoi, Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"I've never seen Souta so angry before" Kaagome said softly. Miroku immediately got off the chair he was sitting on and gave it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, who now sat by Kagome, grabbed ahold of her hand. With their fingers intertwined, Sessho,maru stared deep into Kagome eyes.

"Souta is not going to stop loving you Kagome. Right now he is mad at Naraku. Because of the fact that he doesn't understand the situation or your role as the guardian of the jewel, Souta is going to direct that anger towards you and think that it is your fault" Sesshomaru said.

"What if it is my fault? If I had stayed home, none of this would be my fault" Kagome whispered softly. Sesshomaru sighed before wrapping his arms around Kagome's tiny body. Feeling secured and safe in his arms, Kagome sighed heavily as she cried some more. She was happy that Sesshomaru didn't tried to stop her, but instead, allowed her to release all the build up emotions inside of her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in came Inu-Toga as he smiled softly at Kagome. "I'm going to take the boys over to the cafeteria. Maybe getting some food into their belly might help with their moods" Inu-Toga said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Thank you big poppa" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"Anytime sweetheart and remember, Souta isn't mad at you. None of us are" Inu-Toga said before closing the door once again. Kagome sighed before laying her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder once again. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few more minutes, then maybe it would help her feel better.

"Sango and I are going to go over to the café and get us some drinks. Would you guys like something" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head before saying his order. Kagome on the other hand remained quiet.

"Kagome?" she heard Miroku say her name.

Kagome sighed. "Anything would be fine. I just have a really bad headache" Kagome said. As she started to feel Sesshomaru's hand rubbing her temples, Kagome soon realized just how tired she truly.

"Alright, we'll be back soon" Miroku said.

!

!

!

!

A few hours have past and Kagome and the others were still waiting on some news from the doctor. Staring out at the clock, Kagome sighed before turning her attention to the demon sitting beside her. He hasn't left her side not once since they got here and Kagome was beginning to feel if he was slightly annoyed in the situation.

"You know you don't have to stay here all night. I mean you do have a club to run" Kagome said.

"I already told you before, the club will be fine. Besides Kouga and Ayame are managing it for me tonight so everything is going to be okay. They understand the situation and are willing to help in whatever way they can. So if that means managing the club for me while I am gone, then they are going to" Sesshomaru said. Kagome slowly nodded her head as she tried to understand, however she kept thinking about Sesshomaru and how tired he must be feeling at this moment.

"Yea but maybe you should go home and get some sleep" Kagome said.

"Do I look like I'm tired, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes... no...maybe?" Kagome asked causing Sesshomaru to chuckle softly.

"I'm fine babe. I already told you, I am not going anywhere nor am I going to leave you here by yourself" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea but I won't be by myself. I have your father and the others here with me. Hell even Inuyasha and Kikyo are here" Kagome said as she pointed at the sleeping hanyou who is at the moment taking a quick nap. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly, realizing what Kagome is trying to do.

"I appreciate your concern Kagome but the fact of the matter is that I want to be here with you. You are part of my life now and that means your entire family as well. Since finding out about us, your mother has been nothing but kind to me, and not only that but I am going to prove to you that I am here and that I am going to stay, for as long as possible.

Kagome simply nodded her head as she tried her best to hold back any more tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. After Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead, Kagome whispered softly "Thank you Sesshomaru".

"Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kagome immediately saw her mother's doctor entering the room.

"Higurashi Family?" The Doctor said.

"Yes" Kagome said as she held her breath.

"Well I am please to announce that your mother did excellent in her surgery. We manage to pul the bullet out successfully" The Doctor said.

"Oh thank God" Kagome said as she sighed in relief.

"Now she will be in pain for quite a while and once she is fully recovered that I would recommend she does a bit of rehab to strengthen the muscles that was damage by the bullet" The Doctor said.

"And what about everything else?" Kagome asked.

"Well your mother put up quite the fight that's for sure. Now luckily she had no internal injuries nor does she have a concussion, which is why I immediately took her into surgery. A few cracked ribs but nothing too serious. As for any memory loss, only time will tell. She is in recovery now but as soon as we have a room ready for her then I will let you know" The Doctor said and Kagome nodded her head.

"Thank you so much Doctor" Kagome said.

"Well I am happy to help Miss. Kiera Higurashi is truly a fighter" The Doctor said before existing the room.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she gave Sesshomaru a great big hug. He returned the hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You see Kagome, I told you that your mother was going to be okay. No matter how hard he tries, Naraku will never break the Higurashi spirit" Inu-Toga said as he reached over and squeezed Kagome's shoulder gently.

After everyone gave Kagome and the rest of her family a hug and shared their thoughts, Kiera's Doctor entered the room once again.

"She is ready for you Miss" The Doctor said.

"Well since it is getting late, why don't we allow Kagome and the rest of her family enter the room tonight. The rest of us can stop by tomorrow and see her" Inu-Toga said and Izayoi nodded her head.

"Yea I agree with you father" Sesshomaru said.

"Then it settle. Kagome why don't you take your brother and grandfather to go see your mother. Izayoi and I can wait here until you are done with your visit so that Kai and Souta can leave with us. I think the rest of us are going to call it a night" Inu-toga added.

"Yea sounds good. Come one Souta, time to see mom" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her grandfather's waist and help him off of his chair. Before leaving the room, Kagome said her goodnights to Sango since she decided that her brother and herself will be staying with Miroku for the time being.

"I'll call you tomorrow Kaggs" Sango said after giving Kagome a hug.

"Sounds good to me" Kagome said with a smile after leaving the room. Once everybody said their goodbye to Kagome and her family, Sesshomaru escorted Kagome and her family to Kiera's room. Deciding that it was best to leave Kagome alone with her family and went back to the waiting room where the only two people that remained were his father and Izayoi.

"I thought you were going to stay with Kagome and her family?' Izayoi asked.

"Its best for them if they spend some alone time together. Kagome and her family deserves it after everything that happened today" Sesshomaru said and Izayoi nodded her head.

"Well don't worry my son, I have my people looking into the whereabouts of Naraku. That monster can't hide from us forever" Inu-Toga said and Sesshomaru smirked at his father.

"Its a good thing that the human laws doesn't affect us like it use it. How long do you think its going to take for us to find him?" Sesshomaru asked. He wanted to kill the monster that nearly destroyed Kagome's family today and what better way then to use his old sword Bakusaiga on Naraku. With one stroke of his sword, Naraku will finally be destroyed and Kagome will be able to continue on with her normal life. After speaking with his father, Sesshomaru thought about everything that has happened today. Sadly with Naraku still roaming the city of Tokyo, Kagome will never be safe and this threat is not going to end over night. Naraku may be a coward, however he is a smart coward and he is not going to stop until he has the Jewel in his hand.

!

!

!

!

After staying with her mother for about thirty minutes, Souta and her grandfather were starting to get very sleepy. Which is why Kagome decided that it was best for them to leave and come back tomorrow. With her mother still fast asleep, Kagome became worried that her mother might never wake up. However, Kagome spoke with her mother's doctor one last time and the Doctor reassure her, that her mother is going to be fine and that her mother should wake up sometime tomorrow.

Even though it was able to calm down Kagome's nerves just a bit, doesn't mean that Kagome is going to worrying about her mother. With Naraku still out there, Kagome is never going to stop. Not until Naraku is dead and is rotting eight feet underground.

Once she made it back to the waiting room, she gave Sesshomaru and his parents a hug for the night. After everybody said their goodbyes. Sesshomaru and Kagome were finally able to leave the hospital and rest for the night. In the car ride towards Sesshomaru's manor, Kagome sat in silence since Kagome was too exhausted to even speak. Her energy was completely drained and all she wanted to do is arrive back at the manor and get some sleep.

"Um... shouldn't we stop by the shrine and get some of my clothes. I'm pretty sure I stink right now" Kagome said.

"You smell fine Kagome. Once the sun is out we'll stop by the shrine and pick up some clothes for your family. In the mean time, I want you to relax and leave it all to me" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kagome smiled softly after placing her hand on Sesshomaru's hand. "I can't thank you enough Sesshomaru. You really are the best" Kagome said. Soon the couple arrived at the manor and once Sesshomaru got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome, he gave her his hand and helped her out of the car.

"Only for you baby" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips. It was both sweet and innocent and yet for those quick seconds, Kagome was bale to feel Sesshomaru's love and passion"

"Promise me that when all this is over, that you and I are still going to be together?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing or nobody is going to take me away from you. I am your loyal slave until the day I die, Kagome" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head as she and Sesshomaru finally entered the manor. No more words were spoken that night. Once Sesshomaru handed a shirt for Kagome to sleep, Kagome quickly removed her clothes and placed them in a small pile. Climbing into bed and laying next to Sesshomaru, Kagome was finally able to relax some more and after she gave Sesshomaru a good night kiss, Kagome immediately fell asleep not knowing the dark presence that was hanging over Tokyo tonight.

After making sure that Kagome was fast asleep. Sesshomaru immediately slipped out of bed and headed straight for the window that over looked the beautiful city of Tokyo. He felt him and yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he is and that annoyed Sesshomaru to no end. Somewhere in the city, Naraku was plotting his next move but thankfully Sesshomaru had a plan all on his own. Once the bastard showed his ugly face, Sesshomaru is going to end his life once and for all.

Inside his closet lies Bakusaiga and Sesshomaru is going to use that weapon on Naraku and ending his life. No threatens Kagome or her family and lives. After deciding that it was best to not think about, Sesshomaru climbed right back into bed and laid Kagome's head on top of his chest. No matter what, Kagome will always be safe in his arms. With the sleepy beauty in his arms, Sesshomaru gave her one last kiss on the crown of her head and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming if a world with Kagome.

!

!

!

!

AN: Can't believe I have finally finished this chapter. After so many brutal months, I am with how this chapter ended. Now please disregard any misspelling and grammar error. I promise sometime this week, I am going to go back and edit this chapter. For now I just want to leave you guys with this chapter and hopefully some of you guys won't be mad at me for this long wait.

Until Next time.

Anna.

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE CHAPTER 7: LITTLE SISTER.**

 **"What happened to your bows and arrows" Sesshomaru asked as he saw Kagome place the small gun into her purse. He didn't like the idea of handling a gun, no matter how small it was. However desperate times call for desperate measures.**

 **"What? I still use my bow and arrows, however guns are lot quicker and now that my mom is finally awake. I want to make sure that Naraku doesn't catch us by surprise" Kagome said as she added a few extra bullets into her purse while the rest of the ammunition went inside her suitcase.**

 **Suddenly both Kagome and Sesshomaru began to hear noises downstair and Kagome immediately pulled out her gun and made sure it was unlock. As she and Sesshomaru quietly existed her room, the noises became more louder until Kagome finally made it to the staircase and saw a face that she hasn't seen in a long time. A young girl who Kagome used to love.**

 **"Kanna?" Kagome whispered softly.**

 **"Hey Kagome" Kanna said as she smiled softly.**

 **"Kanna is that really you?" Kagome said as a single tear rolled down her face.**

 **"Yea Kagome. It's really me" Kanna said**

 **"Oh my God" Kagome said**

 **"Kagome? Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared into the face of the young girl that he has never seen before.**

 **"That's Kanna. She's Naraku's youngest daughter" Kagome whispered softly**


	7. Little Sister

AN: Thank you all once again for reading and enjoying my stories, you guys are the best.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Myth Magyk Fae: Well I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. ;D**

 **Wren210: Kagome as well as everyone else still have their powers. However, because of the fact that they live in the modern they decided to hold back. As for Kagome not using her powers, you'll understand a little bit more about her relationship with Naraku and why it is affecting her powers. With Naraku and Kagura, they held back because they want to first find the jewel and since Kagome had placed a barrier around the jewel, neither of them have no idea where the jewel is at, so Kagome and her family needs to stay alive in order for them to find the jewel.**

 **Lunaerfaerie2010: So sorry about the long update, I had writers block half way through this chapter so that's pretty much the reason why it took so long for me to update.**

Disclamer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me only this plot and any new character I may introduced.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 7: Little Sister.

 _Kagome's dream._

 _She ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the woods that were behind her family's shrine. Never in her eighteen years of living did Kagome ever believed that she would have to use her powers to protect her family. Never did Kagome believe that she would be running in order to protect the very object that nearly destroyed her family and the legacy that has made the Higurashi family, one of the most powerful families in all of Tokyo._

 _As she ran, Kagome dialed a familiar number, hoping to hear some good news._

 _"Sango! Talk to me, how is everyone doing?" Kagome asked after Sango finally picked up the phone._

 _"They're okay Kagome. I dropped them off at Big Poppa's place just like you said. Where are you at anyway, Miroku is having a hard time tracking your spiritual powers" Sango asked._

 _"No chance Sango. This is my battle, not yours" Kagome said as she continued to run until she could find a place to hide for the moment._

 _"Damn it Kagome! Stop trying to act like a damn hero and let us help you. You can't fight Naraku all by yourself" Sango said._

 _"Watch me" Kagome said as she hanged up her phone and threw it to the ground. Not wanting to have any distractions, Kagome had decided to leave her cell phone behind, hoping that her scent from the phone would make Naraku search for Kagome somewhere else._

 _Finally Kagome had stopped running when she finally found a spot to hide for the time being and catch her breath. She knew Naraku and Kagura were close by. Judging by the thick smoke from the miasma, both Naraku and Kagura would be here. Kagome released a deep sigh and whispered a silent prayer, hoping that her friends and family were indeed okay._

 _"I love you Inuyasha, please forgive me" Kagome said as small tear rolled down her face._

 _"Kagome? Come out, come out wherever you are" Kagome heard Naraku's voice from the distance and quickly wiped away the tears from her face. She immediately placed a barrier around herself since the smoke from the miasma was making it hard for Kagome to breathe._

 _"Naraku!" Kagome screamed as she finally moved away from the tree she was hiding from and spotted Naraku and Kagura closing in on her._

 _"Now don't you look incredible with your spiritual powers lighting up your body, Kagome. You look good enough to eat" Naraku said as he winked at her._

 _"Go to hell you son of a bitch" Kagome said as her hands began to light up much brighter than her entire body. This is it. This is the day that Kagome will finally destroy Naraku once and for all._

 _"Gladly, but only if you'll come with me. Now hand over the jewel and maybe I'll let you and your family live" Naraku said and Kagome shook her head._

 _"Then I guess I will see you in hell. Kagura? Destroy that bitch." Naraku said and Kagura smirked at Kagome._

 _"Gladly" Kagura quickly pulled out her white fan and smiles at Kagome "Dance of blades"! Kagura said as she waves her fan directly at Kagome creating a wind gust heading straight for Kagome._

 _Kagome gasps as she saw the wind gust heading straight towards her._

 _End of dream_

Kagome gasped as she immediately sat up on the bed that she was laying. After blinking a few times, she noticed that she was in Sesshomaru's bedroom, however Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. After Kagome wiped away the sleepiness from her eyes, Kagome thought about the dream she just had.

It was more than just a dream, it was a memory of the last time Kagome had seen Naraku and Kagura. Hoping to never see Naraku again after that long day, Kagome had stopped her Miko training and vowed to never use her powers again. Now that Naraku has returned, Kagome regret ever making that decision. If she had continued her training then maybe Kagome would've had the strength to defeat Naraku yesterday and still have a chance to save her mother.

Kagome sighed as she tried to hold back the tears from falling, she wasn't in the mood to explain to Sesshomaru why she was crying in the first place. All she wanted to do is head on over to the hospital and spend sometime with her mother, so Kagome quickly climbed out of bed and begin looking for her stuff. Hoping that it was safe to return to the shrine, maybe Kagome would be able to grab some fresh clothes.

Suddenly Kagome saw the bedroom door open and in came Sesshomaru completely shirtless carrying to two mugs filled with coffee.

"I thought you could use some" Sesshomaru said as he handed Kagome a cup. He smiled as Kagome took a few sips of the coffee. After feeling refresh and ready to face the day, Kagome giggled as she placed the cup on the nightstand besides Sesshomaru's bed. "This is delicious" Kagome added.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Sesshomaru said and Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Want to talk about it, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had a dream this morning, it was more of a memory actually?" Kagome said as she lifted her head and stared at Sesshomaru who is now kneeling in front of her.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he began to rub Kagome's thigh.

"It was the last time I used my powers. I was fighting Naraku and Kagura in the forest behind the shrine. Something happened and I snapped, I nearly destroyed them but I almost lost my life in the process" Kagome said.

"And that is the reason why you stopped using your powers. Not because of the fact you can't but because you are afraid?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head.

"I don't know what I should do Sesshomaru. I mean it is my responsibility to protect my family and the jewel, but now looking back, I'm not even sure if I can" Kagome said and Sesshomaru sighed.

"I mean what should I do? Should I hand him the jewel and pray he leaves my family alone, or should I fight?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru sighed.

"You want to know how I feel about this?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"To be honest I don't want you to fight. I would much rather have you stay here where you are safe. You are my life and my world, Kagome and if something ever happens to you, I don't know how I would ever live in a world where you are not a part of it" Sesshomaru said as he wiped away the tears that were now falling down Kagome's face. Yes it is true that Sesshomaru has fallen in love with Kagome, however he understood the young Miko that lived inside of her who is waiting to come out and fight.

"But, I know that no matter what I say or do, you won't listen to me. Your desire to protect your family is one of the reason why I have fallen in love with you Kagome. So for now I am going to respect whatever decision you make. However I want you to understand something. If you really want to fight then you have to figure out what you are going to do with your powers because you don't have the power or strength to face Naraku, not with the fact that you haven't used your powers in over four years." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded her head as she thought about everything that Sesshomaru has told her. Its true with what he said about her powers and Kagome understood it completely. In order for her fight she must train her powers first before her next battle with Naraku. She must first learn how to let go and not fear her powers because if she can never overcome her powers and accept them , then one day those powers will turn and destroy her.

"I understand and I love you too, Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she nodded her head before throwing her arms and wrapped them around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her body closer to his before slamming his lips onto Kagome's lips. Their kiss was filled with passion and power as their tongue began seeking dominance. With Kagome's arms lifted above her head, Sesshomaru removed the shirt she was wearing threw it aside before picking Kagome.

Now naked in his arms, Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and immediately felt the bulge that was now forming inside of his pants. Kagome couldn't help but giggle after she pulled away from Sesshomaru's lips. "Looks like someone wants to come out and play" Kagome said as Sesshomaru began to nibble on her exposed neck.

Suddenly Kagome's cell phone began to ring and both Sesshomaru and Kagome immediately stopped what they were doing. Once Sesshomaru placed Kagome's feet on the floor, Kagome rushed over to her phone and saw that it was the hospital who is now calling her. Afraid that it might be bad news, Kagome immediately answered the call, praying that nothing bad happened to her mother.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

The nursed asked her question. "Yes this is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said as her heart began to race. Kagome couldn't believe what her the nurse had told her so Kagome asked if she could repeat it one last time. With eyes wide open, Kagome said her thanks to the nurse before hanging her phone. She then stared at Sesshomaru who had the same expression on his face.

"She's awake" Kagome whispered softly.

!

!

!

!

 _Kagome's day dream._

 _Kagome gasped as she watch the wind gust hurling towards her. Making sure the barrier is strong enough to handle any attack, Kagome quickly moved herself to the side and away from the wind gust. However, the wind gust managed to hit the side of the barrier and even though she didn't feel it hit directly at her body, Kagome still felt some of the pressure hit the barrier._

 _Once the air cleared out, Kagome smirked at both Kagura and Naraku. "Is that all you got?" Kagome said as she wiped the sweat off her face._

 _"Don't act so cocky honey, I can still take your ass out" Kagura said as she waved her fan one more time. "Dance of the Dragon" She yelled and suddenly a few tornadoes appeared in front of Kagome. With her hands still glowing, she used some of her powers to deflect a few of the branches and trees that were heading her way. Once all of the debris were out of the way, Kagome managed to throw a few balls of spiritual energy right towards Naraku and Kagura. However Naraku managed to save himself and Kagura by creating a demonic barrier surrounding them._

 _"Damn it" Kagome said as she noticed that Kagura and Naraku were still standing a few feet away from her._

 _"Its such a shame that you won't stand by my side Kagome. With the kind of powers that you have, we can rule the world. With me as King and you as my Queen, we could be unstoppable" Naraku said._

 _"I will never be yours you sick bastard" Kagome yelled._

 _"Fine then I will kill you and send your dismembered body to your mother and Inuyasha" Naraku said before a few tentacles appeared behind Naraku. With a flick of his wrist, he shot the tentacles toward Kagome. Kagome had managed to duck behind a tree right before one of the tentacles pierced through her barriers. Not sure how much more the barrier could take, Kagome decided it was best to keep dodging Naraku's tentacles until Kagome finally got a clear shot of him._

 _Luckily for Kagome, Naraku finally stopped his tentacles after he realized that Kagome was growing tired._

 _"Its not too late for you and your family, Kagome. Give me the jewel and I promise to leave your family alone" Naraku said._

 _"Liar. You will never get this jewel. You might as well kill me now because I will never tell you where its at" Kagome said._

 _"If you say so. Finish her Kagura" Naraku said and Kagura smirked. Seeing Kagome tired now, Kagura knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to dodge this last attack. She may be a Miko, however she was still a human being, and humans grew tired eventually._

 _"Dance of blades" Kagura yelled after she waved her hand. Kagome immediately saw the wind blades shooting right towards her and with every last drop of power she could summon, Kagome created a barrier one last time and was able to dodge the blades one last time._

 _"Die" Kagome yelled as she finally got a clear shot of both Naraku and Kagura and threw a ball of spiritual energy right towards them. However the ball missed them as it flew through a weapon that Kagome had wished she would never see._

 _Kanna's Mirror._

 _End of Kagome's day dream_

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. It manage to snap Kagome out of her thoughts and once she cleared her head she noticed that they were outside of the hospital. She must have been deep in her thoughts to net even realizing that they had arrived.

"You okay" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yea just thinking about a few things and a certain person I haven't seen in a few years" Kagome said softly. "Her name is Kanna, she and I were real close and I guess seeing my mom in the hospital made me realize how much I miss her" Kagome said.

"What happened to her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know" Kagome said as she wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. "After the battle with Naraku, she sort of disappeared as well. I'm not even sure if she is even alive or not" Kagome said softly before opening her door. Before stepping out of the car, Kagome said. "I just hope that if she is alive then I pray that she is in a better place now" Kagome said.

Deciding that it was best not to tell Sesshomaru that Kanna is in fact Naraku youngest daughter because she wasn't even sure how Sesshomaru would handle the news. At the tender age of ten, Kanna befriended Kagome the moment she first met her. Loving the fact that Kagome was her new step-sister, Kanna spend most of her time with Kagome and completely ignored her older sister Kagura. Since Kagura was always mean to her and such, Kanna had always hid in Kagome's room, hoping that Kagura would leave her alone since Kagome was a powerful Miko at the time.

It became one of the reason why Kagura hated Kagome so much.

There time together had been short, however Kagome adored that little girl and treated her like the sister Kagome never had. If her math is correct and she was still alive, then Kanna should be fourteen years old now.

"I miss her terribly" Kagome said after she closed the door. Once she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and intertwined her fingers with his, the two headed towards the hospital. once inside, Sesshomaru asked a question.

"If she is still alive then how come you haven't been able to find her? Or even detect her presence?"

"She has demonic powers as well. Her power is void so its hard to detect something that hides her presence so well and I won't be able to detect her until I see her in front of me" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head. With that kind of powers, Kanna must have trained her powers her entire life to be able to handle the power of void, and with the training, then Kanna must be a terrific fighter.

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the hospital, they immediately got their visitor's pass and headed straight for the elevator. Once inside, Kagome clicked on the fourth floor button before taking a deep breath. After reaching the desired floor, Kagome began walking slowly towards her mother's room. Whether it was because of the guilt from yesterday or because of the fact that she failed her mother, Kagome soon realized how terrifying it was to actually face her mother.

"It's going to be okay Kagome, I am right here beside you" Sesshomaru said as he held onto Kagome's hand tightly. Kagome smiled softly as she nodded her head before opening the door that lead inside her mother's room. Once inside, Kagome saw her mother smiling at her and that's pretty much what did it for Kagome because she quickly let go of Sesshomaru's hand and ran to her mother.

"Oh mommy I am so sorry" Kagome said as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder and cried. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her waist as well as Sesshomaru's hand rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay baby girl, it's okay. I'm just do glad that you and Souta are alright" Kiera's said as tears began to fall down her face.

"I should have been there. It's my duty to protect the jewel and this family" Kagome said as she continued to cry.

"No Kagome it's not. I was glad that you and Sango weren't at the house when Naraku arrived. With the kind of power he now possesses, he would have easily killed you both. I knew that Naraku was coming back in the first place" Kiera said and both Kagome and Sesshomaru immediately pulled back.

"Wait what are you saying?" Kagome said.

'While you were on your date with Sesshomaru, Kanna dropped by the shrine. She didn't stay long because she didn't want Naraku to become suspicious of her. Anyway, she warned me about Naraku's plan and his desire for the jewel. She told me how he is willing to do anything to steal the jewel from us and that includes killing the guardian. You, Kagome" Kiera said.

"Why didn't you tell me mom? I could have stayed and fight" Kagome asked.

"And risk losing my daughter and my entire family. I don't think so Kagome. Which is why I was very happy when I saw Sesshomaru sending you those flowers. When I saw them, I knew you were going to want to see him. Which is why I allowed you and Sango to leave the house, despite knowing I might never see you again" Kiera said.

"But mom, why?" Kagome asked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I was willing to die in order to keep you and jewel safe. It's what mothers do honey and one day you will understand why I did what I did" Kiera said.

"And all because of this stupid jewel. This jewel and Naraku nearly destroyed this family and I won't stand by to see any of us die in the process. I don't care what it takes, I promise that Naraku will pay for what he has done to this family. If I have to kill him myself then I will and I don't care if I die in the process" Kagome said.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said.

"Please Sesshomaru, I don't want to hear it. Naraku wants a fight? Then damn it he is going to get one" Kagome said.

"Then all I ask is you do this one thing for me" Kiera asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Anything mom?"

"Find Kanna. She may be young but I know she would be able to help you accomplish this goal. Believe me when I say that Kanna wants him dead more than you do" Kiera said.

"What has he done to her?" Kagome said as she grew angry at the possibility that Naraku might have hurt Kanna because of her friendship with Kagome and the rest of her family.

"It's better if you heard it from her. Please Kagome, protect that little girl as well" Kiera said and Kagome nodded her head.

"I promise I will mother" Kagome said as she nodded her head.

Suddenly the door to Kiera's room opened once again and in came Souta, Kagome's grandfather Kai, and Sesshomaru parents along with Sango, Kohaku and Miroku. Kiera immediately smiled when she saw her youngest son embrace her.

"Don't ever do that again mother, I though we had lost you" Souta said as he embraced his mother tightly. Kai, who was right behind Souta, embraced his daughter the first chance he got.

"I promise sweetie, I will never leave you again" Kiera said. As Kiera spoke with Souta and the others, Kagome walked over to Sango who was in the back of the room with Miroku.

"Hey are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Yea I am now. Listen, Kanna is back in town as well?" Kagome said.

"Are you serious?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yea and the problem is I don't know where she is. I know this is too much for me to ask you but do you think you can drop off Souta at Big poppa's place. If he finds out where I am going, he is going to want to follow me and I don't want him anywhere close to me in case Naraku finds me" Kagome said.

"But where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going back to the shrine. There are some things there that I need to get and of course the you know what is there as well" Kagome said and Sango shook her head.

"You're a bold one Kagome, I'll give you that but don't you dare go back to the shrine by yourself. I don't trust Naraku and I sure as hell don't trust that Kagura bitch. They could be over waiting for you" Sango said.

"Believe me, I know. Which is why I am bringing Sesshomaru along" Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru standing next to her. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and moved her body closer to his.

"We'll meet back at Taisho's Manor and figure out what to do next" Sesshomaru said and both Sango and Miroku nodded their heads.

"Yea that sounds good to me. Be careful Kaggy" Sango said before embracing her bestfriend.

"I promise I will Sango" Kagome said.

As soon as Kagome said goodbye to everyone, she and Sesshomaru left the hospital and headed straight to Higurashi Shrine. Hopefully she will be able to find everything that she needs.

!

!

!

!

 _Kagome's daydream._

 _"What have you done with her you son of a bitch?!" Kagome yelled as she managed to block the spiritual ball that flew back towards her. Because of Kanna's mirror, Any object that flies through the mirror can easily fly back out towards anyone that the mirror is aiming towards. Even though her spiritual balls can't kill her, it would still hurt her if it did hit her._

 _"Oh don't worry about Kanna, Kagome. I'm sure that you will be reunited with her real soon" Naraku said._

 _"You bastard! You killed your own daughter?" Kagome yelled._

 _"She was of no used to me. Ever since I married your mother, Kanna has grown so attached to your family that she has neglected her own father and sister. So because of her disobedient, I killed her" Naraku said._

 _"You monster" Kagome said._

 _"And do you know what I think Kagome. I think you enjoyed the monster that lives inside of me. You enjoy it so much that you are willing to give up your pure spiritual powers to be with someone like me. I mean is that why you invited me into your room all those nights ago. Admit it Kagome, you loved it and even your body loved it too" Naraku said._

 _"Shut up you sick bastard" Kagome said as she threw more of those spiritual powers. This would have been so much easier if she brought her bows and arrows with her._

 _"Why Kagome is it because you know I am right. Admit it baby girl, you want to experience that dark pleasure once again. Come with me and every night, I will show the monster that lives inside of me" Naraku said._

 _"I said shut up!" Kagome yelled. She quickly grabbed a stick from off the floor and ran towards Naraku and Kagura. However before Kagome had a chance to stab Naraku with the stick, with his tentacles, Naraku quickly grabbed Kagome and spun her around. With his tentacles wrapped around her body, Kagome had nowhere to go._

 _"You miss me, don't you Kagome? You miss my lips on your body or when I penetrated deep within your soul" Naraku whispered into her ear and Kagome gasped._

 _"You raped me you bastard. How could I ever miss a person like you" Kagome said as she spat in his face. Naraku suddenly let her go and before he got a chance to kick her in the ribs, Kagome blocked his attacked. With her eyes now glowing pink, Kagome was ready to end this once and for all._

 _"You are a disgusting creature Naraku, I pray that God doesn't have mercy on your soul. Rot in hell for all I care!" Kagome yelled before placing her hand on top of his chest, as her hands began to glow due to her spiritual powers, Kagome managed to shoot out a few of her spiritual balls and stab him right in the chest._

 _Even though her body was yelling at her to stop, Kagome tried her best to stop herself before accidently killing herself in the process. The truth was that she wanted Naraku dead and gone, and if she had to die in the process in order to make sure he spends the rest of eternity rotting in hell, then Kagome didn't care._

 _However as soon as the smoke clear, she noticed that Naraku was no longer underneath her and that he and Kagura were now long gone. Somehow the bastard managed to escape and live and that anger Kagome even more. With her body now glowing out of control due to her massive spiritual release, Kagome needed to figure out how to calm her body down before returning to the city. So she did the only thing she can do._

 _She screamed and released all of the spiritual energy out of her body._

 _End of Kagome's daydream._

"We're here" Sesshomaru whispered softly and Kagome blinked a few times and realized that they were now parked outside of Higurashi Shrine. She nodded her head before opening the car door. After stepping outside, Kagome smiled softly at Sesshomaru.

"You really are a real gem Sesshomaru, I just wish I saw it sooner" Kagome said as she walked beside Sesshomaru towards the front entrance of her house. Sesshomaru smiled softly and Kissed Kagome softly on top of her head.

"Anything for you love" Sesshomaru said.

After opening the front door, Kagome sighed softly and noticed that the house was still pretty messy. Even though they manage to clean the house as best as they could, there was still a lot of work that needs to be done, however Kagome didn't want to think about that.

"I just came here to pick up a few things. Hopefully everything I need is in my bedroom" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head. As the two of the them walked up the stairs and headed straight for Kagome's bedroom, Kagome sighed in relief once she saw that her bedroom was untouched.

"Great this means that Naraku never came in here" Kagome said as she ran up to her bed and kneeled on the ground. She smiled once again when she pulled out a huge chest that was under her bed. After opening the chest, Sesshomaru spotted a a few weapons and a small black box.

The box was so black that their was only one word to describe how black and empty it was.

Void.

"Kanna gave this to me as a present. The box is pretty much saturated with her powers, so anything that I place inside of it, won't be detected" Kagome said.

"Which means that..." Sesshomaru said. Now that was a clever idea he thought.

"Exactly" Kagome said before opening the box and inside of the box was the jewel. "I can easily hide the jewel inside this small box" Kagome said. After pulling out a duffel bag that was underneath her bed as well, Kagome placed the small box inside of the bag. She also pulled out her bows and arrow that were also inside of the giant chest and placed them inside of the duffel bag. She also pulled out the small gun and placed it beside her. Which actually caught Sesshomaru by surprise.

"What happened with your bows and arrows?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Kagome place the small gun into her purse instead of placing it inside of the duffel bag like the rest of her stuff. He also didn't like the idea of Kagome handling a gun, no matter how small it was. However desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What? I still use my bow and arrows, however guns are lot quicker and now that my mom is finally awake. I want to make sure that Naraku doesn't catch us by surprise" Kagome said as she added a few extra bullets into her purse while the rest of the ammunition went inside the duffle bag.

Suddenly both Kagome and Sesshomaru began to hear noises downstair and Kagome immediately pulled out her gun and made sure it was unlock. As she and Sesshomaru quietly existed her room, the noises became more louder until Kagome finally made it to the staircase and saw a face that she hasn't seen in a long time. A young girl who Kagome used to love.

"Kanna?" Kagome whispered softly.

"Hey Kagome" Kanna said as she smiled softly.

"Kanna is that really you?" Kagome said as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Yea Kagome. It's really me" Kanna said

"Oh my God" Kagome said

"Kagome? Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared into the face of the young girl that he has never seen before.

"That's Kanna. She's Naraku's youngest daughter" Kagome whispered softly. Sesshomaru eyes immediately glow red and if it weren't for the fact that Kagome had stopped him just in time, Sesshomaru would have easily killed the girl, despite her being so small and young.

"Enough Sesshomaru, Kanna is harmless" Kagome said as she removed her arms from around his waist. Once Sesshomaru had managed to let go of Kanna, Kagome quickly gave the young girl a hug.

"Oh God I thought you were dead" Kagome said and Kanna nodded her head.

"Yea believe me there was a few times where I thought he was going to kill me. However I think Naraku is too afraid to kill me" Kanna said.

"Where have you been this entire time?" Kagome asked.

"Sadly, I've been living with Naraku and Kagura. I needed to make sure that Naraku wasn't on to me. I needed to prove him to that I am loyal to him. Beside I didn't want him to think that I still cared about you and your family" Kanna said.

"What about now. How do you feel about of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Obviously Naraku is still my father, however that doesn't mean that I still care or even love him. Naraku is a monster that needs to be stop. I quite honestly I don't think that you guys can defeat him without me. Remember I am void" Kanna said. Sad part about it was that Kagome knew she was right. Hell, everything about Kanna screamed void, even to the way she dressed. Which took Kagome by surprise because she has never seen the young girl wear so much black.

"What happened to you by the way?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku, Kagome. The man is a sick person and sadly I want him out of my life" Kanna said as she brushed her now long black hair to the side.

"God for someone so young, I forgot how smart you are: Kagome said and Kanna smiled sadly.

"After the divorce, I knew I needed to learn how to survive, it wasn't easy but I managed" Kanna said.

"Anyway I should get back to Naraku and Kagura. I don't want them to think that I found you guys or that I stopped by looking for shelter. I just came here because I think I know what Naraku's plan really is and I have a feeling that yo won't like it Kagome" Kanna said.

"What is it Kanna?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku has found a way to contact your father and judging by the sound of it, it looks like Onigumo is back in Tokyo" Kanna said and Kagome gasped.

!

!

!

!

AN: So sorry for the long update, I honestly didn't expect to get writer's block half way through the chapter but hopefully you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error.

Until next time

Anna.

 **NEXT TIME ON UNDISCLOSED DESIRE: CHAPTER 8: BROTHERS IN ARMS.**

 **"How is it possible that the two of them are actually brother? I mean why didn't my mother see it?" Kagome asked as she stood in the middle of Inu-Toga's living room. With everybody now in the living room, Kagome knew she shouldn't keep this secret for long. Hell even to her it sounded crazy but what Kanna said is true then there is a possibility that Naraku is more than just her mother's ex husband.**

 **He is Kagome's uncle as well.**

 **"Naraku fooled everybody Kagome, including your mother" Inu-Toga said as he handed Kagome the picture of both Naraku and Onigumo, Kagome's father.**

 **"This is just fucking madness" Kagome said as she crumbled of the photo and threw it on the side. She was beyond pissed at this point and all she wanted to do was go back to Sesshomaru's place, take a nice long bubble bath and ask Sesshomaru to take away all of her pain and anger. However she was now in Taisho's manor, trying to figure out where to go from here now that Kagome's father and Naraku are in fact brothers**


End file.
